Dreaming Of You
by animeg098
Summary: Troubled by the erotic dreams he's been having, Izaya decides to take a break, take some time out to relax and get rid of his unresolved sexual frustration. Unbeknownst to him, his absence in Ikebukuro has left a certain blonde bodyguard anxious. Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **Dreaming Of You

**Author: **animeg

**Rating: **M for language and smut in later chapters

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, i.e. MaleXMale. Don't like it, don't read. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

"_Hope is just a stranger, wondering how it got so bad..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Dreams. What are dreams exactly?

_Dreams are succession of images, ideas, emotions and sensations occurring involuntarily in the__ mind __during certain stages of__sleep. The content and purpose of dreams are not yet understood, though they have been a topic of speculation and interest throughout recorded history. Dreams have also been described__physiologically__as a response to neural processes during sleep;__psychologically__as reflections of the__subconscious; and__spiritually__as messages from__gods, the deceased, predictions of the future, or from the Soul…_

Or at least that's what it says on the oh-so-reliable Wikipedia. Honestly, why do they have to have everything written down in such fancy words? Can't they just write _'dreams are what you see when you sleep'? _Won't it be a lot easier to understand? I mean, obviously, it's easy for me interpret, but not everyone is as bright or as good looking as I am, so they probably find it hard to comprehend.

Why is it that I am searching about _'dreams'_ and not chatting in chat rooms or doing business with the Yakuza in my precious time, you ask? Well, it's quite simple really. It's because I have been having that _strangest_ dreams any sane person could experience. I mean, sure when I was little I had my fair share of strange dreams. I vividly remember that one time that I dreamt that there were two _humongous _lions after me in my apartment and I was running around, screaming bloody murder.

And there was that other time that I was walking in the calm, serene streets of Ikebukuro, and all of a sudden some gutter appeared out of nowhere and I fell straight into it and got covered in black yucky stuff which smelled even worse than the public bathrooms at the gas station. And there was this other time that I was walking around naked in the school hallways….Why the hell was I walking around naked anyway? I know I have a body of a model but that doesn't mean I'm free game. Sheesh…stupid exams, they used to pressurize me so much in high school that I had all sorts of weird dreams like that.

But anyway back to my current dilemma. So it's true that I always have had awkward and weird dreams but what I have been experiencing for the last few nights is….is… just preposterous!

"_Mnn…ahh...aah__" A dark haired brunette moaned between pants as two large hands traced his abdomen, followed by a warm wet tongue that sensually trailed the curve of his spine. He was lying on his stomach, surrounded by soft, silk sheets, his behind raised in an embarrassing position, supported by his wobbly knees which threatened to give way any moment._

_He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who was doing this to him. And he didn't know why his hands were in binds rendering him unable to defend himself, but for some reason, he didn't feel afraid at all, instead he felt oddly turned on by the ministrations of the stranger behind him. A hand made its way up to his face, tracing his lower lip before forcing three fingers inside his mouth, causing a trail of saliva to run down his chin. He could always bite them but didn't, instead he sucked on them willingly, twirling his tongue around each digit until it became fully covered in his saliva. His counterpart let out a dark chuckle._

"_Hnnn…aah….gahh!" Another hand teasingly ran over his arousal covered by his boxers, before harshly kneading it through the thin fabric. The brunette let out a whimper as the hand started to pump his erection slowly, the friction overwhelming his senses as he threw his head back in ecstasy. He was hot all over, and his skin was burning, making him uncomfortably aware of his own submissive position._

_Izaya__ jerked his hips forward, hoping to get even more contact than before and he groaned shamelessly when he succeeded. The assaulting hand moved up temporarily, hooking at the elastic of his boxers before effectively tearing them off, leaving the informant's creamy thighs exposed to the scrutiny of his rival. And before he knew it a finger probed his entrance teasingly and then slowly slid in._

"_Nghhh…em….ahh!" The fingers inside his mouth were muffling the sounds he made. He could feel the foreign object slowly moving inside him, preparing him for what was to come. With parted lips, Izaya breathed harshly through his mouth. Another finger entered inside him, taking him by surprise, making him squirm in agony. _

_The strang__er took note of his discomfort, moving his head between the juncture of the brunette's neck and licked at the sweaty skin before sucking it, his teeth biting down into the soft, heated flesh. The informant let out a miniscule moan, all the while trying to suck on the fingers inside his mouth. His body was flushed against the large man behind him, and his nails digging into the cuffs that kept him captive. Panting unevenly, Izaya tried to stop his body from trembling involuntarily in the man's hold as the fingers stretched him, moving in swift thrusts that made him loose his breath. "Hmm….mnha!...ha…ahh" His behind was raised and the digits worked eagerly inside him, almost like they were waiting for him to-_

"_AHH…HAH!" The brunette screamed, desperately struggling against his bindings when an unfamiliar wave of pleasure shot up his spine, turning his legs to jelly and making him unable voice any rational thought. His counterpart smirked and thrust against the bundles of nerves again, this time with more force, relishing the way the brunette's body arched against him for more. Izaya could see nothing but white. He could hear his counterpart's gasps, but even more audible were the screams escaping his own lips without his consent. He moved his hips against the digits weakly, trying to form a rhythm, trying to get them to penetrate him deeper. His partner took note of his movements and moved to nibble on his ear lobe, adding a third finger, to the tight hole only to have the informant writhe beneath him._

_Sweat rolled down Izaya's temple as his mind ceased to function, his arousal aching to get the same treatment as the muscles in his ass. All of a sudden he had urge to look and see if his partner was in the same state as him. With much effort he turned his head to look back at the assaulter, only to have reality break down on him._

"_Shi- Shizu-chan?" He gasped, his eyes widening in mortifying realization as his body started struggling by impulse. But the blonde wasn't moved by his constant fidgeting._

"_St-stop….it….Shizu-ahh!" He choked on his words when the fingers that were previously inside his mouth moved down to pump his neglected arousal, the damp touch leaving him a trembling mess, any thoughts of resisting the blonde eradicating immediately. The constant abuse of his prostate along with the wet fingers engulfing shaft proved overwhelming. All coherent thought was efficiently cut off and finally the knot which had formed in his stomach undid itself as his body convulsed underneath the blonde…_

BAM!

I hit my head against the table recalling that sick dream. Honestly would I ever make sounds like that? And why the hell did I respond to his touches? And why did I cum with just his fingers? He could have acted like a gentleman and gone through the whole thing…Oh wait, that was my fault, I woke up after that, but anyhow back to the point.

This is unbelievable! Just think! Me, Orihara Izaya, being pleasured by my nemesis and arch-rival, with whom I share a mutual feeling of hate. And I actually liked it!

And what's even worse is that this first dream started a chain reaction in my sub-conscious mind. The first time I had the erotic dream, I was finger fucked in a dark place on a bed. The next set of dreams was even more frustrating! We were at it like a pair bunnies, doing it at every place possible. We did it in the car, in the bath tub, against the wall, in a cave behind the waterfall, in an alley, on the ferris wheel and even on the freggin' desk in front of me!

Honestly, when ever I close my eyes and lay back and relax for a little bit, these visions of Shizu-chan ravishing me just come by and hit me in the face like a sucker punch. And I can't even concentrate on my work because I have a weird feeling that two calloused hands are going to come out from nowhere and attack me from behind and have their way with me.

"Izaya", a feminine voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turn my attention to the woman clad in a green sweater. She seems slightly annoyed for some reason, oh wait this is Namie we're talking about, she always has that sour expression on her face. I _have_ tried to tell her that she's going to get wrinkles on her face a lot faster if she doesn't smile more, but she doesn't listen…oh well, I may as well have an excuse to make fun of her in the near future. How does 'Namie a.k.a old hag' sound?

"Yes, my sweet Namie? Whatever could be the problem?" I asked in my usual vivacious tone which deepened that ugly scowl on her face. Honestly, she already looked like a sixty-year old hag with that expression.

"Stop staring at the computer screen like a retard and do some work already..." Oh so she noticed I wasn't doing any work. Namie, you have the eyes of an eagle. Note the sarcasm please.

"Why Namie, is that any way to talk to your boss? I could deduct your pay for incompetence and for insulting me" Her eyebrow twitched. It was fun to annoy someone who was under you. Truthfully, the satisfaction you get from bullying someone is irresistible. But then she sighed.

That was the problem with Namie; she just gave up to quickly. She wouldn't persist in her stance and never even try to have an argument with me, since she knew I would win. That's what made her so _boring. _

"Do whatever you want Izaya but I don't want extra work on my hands just because you're being a slob." She stated while walking to the couch to get her purse. "I'm off for the night. Besides Seiji and I are going to have dinner together..." The last part wasn't clearly audible, but I made out the words. Her obsession with her brother was…just plain odd, although not unheard of. I had meddled with some people who loved there siblings, besides, my own two twin sisters made out in front of me at times, which was why I was forced to leave the vicinity of my home. That and because Shizu-chan tried to murder me whenever I stepped out on the streets.

However Namie's odd passion did sort of make me feel better in a weird, lets-not-inspect-it-too-closely way. At least I was in a better position than her.

I may have wet dreams about Shizu-chan, but she's in a situation where her unrequited love will never be returned, so she is clearly more miserable than I am.

I watched quietly, waiting patiently so that she would finally get her arse out of the office and I could have some alone time. The door shut close with a thud indicating that the said person had left and I slumped down on my chair, feeling utterly exhausted. Honestly, dealing with the Yakuza and simultaneously having a mental break down because of unwanted dreams. This was certainly not my week.

My cell phone vibrated against the hard wood of the table, gaining my attention. Someone had sent me a text, but quite frankly, I wasn't in the mood to chat with anyone right now so I completely ignored its presence. It may as well have been something important, or some new information from my 'reliable sources' but right now I didn't give a damn. All I wanted to do was get a good night's sleep.

I groaned when I thought over the 'good night's sleep' part. I probably wasn't going get rest tonight either. Every night I woke up in the middle of a tantalizingly pleasurable 'dream', I felt absolutely disgusted and I had to take a cold bath in the middle of the night to rid of a certain extremely active organ. No way in hell was I going low enough to masturbate, no matter how uncomfortable things got.

I even considered getting it up with some random girl at the bar and I did. However, even after a heavy make out session and stripping her down to her under garments, I wasn't even close to the thing called 'satisfaction'. Unresolved sexual tension was the worst. I shouldn't even feel this way! I mean, I was a grown man, not some hormonal teenager who needed porn magazines! Ugh, disgusting human desires are so wretched. Stupid dreams. Stupid Shizu-chan! You do know I blame it all on you for being so damn sexy and always chasing after me like you're intending to pin me against the nearest wall and make me-

Oh crap…Did I just call Shizu-chan sexy? No he is not sexy or good looking in the least. I mean have you ever looked in his eyes? Those monstrous, beastly, _chocolate colored eyes staring at me with such lust that I cant help but become excited…_

Okay, my brain is officially in the gutter and the blame…

_BAM!_

Is on

_BAM!_

Those stupid dreams!

What am I going to do? This table is surely going to break if I keep slamming my head against it and I may even get a concussion! But more importantly, I haven't seen Shizu-chan since I started having these dreams which was like a bit over three weeks ago. Obviously, I have trying my best to avoid going anyway _near_ Ikebukuro. How am I going to look at him with a straight face with all those perverted thoughts I have been having of him lately? For all I know I may as well jump him the moment I see him.

Gosh, am I acting like a brat or what? But I want Shizu-chan! ~~

I want to kiss him, feel him and do all sorts of perverted stuff with him…

_BAM!_

That acceptance actually hurt a lot more than I thought it would have. Literally. Rubbing my forehead which felt like it had a bump on it, I glanced once more at the computer screen before turning it off. The laptop's screen went blank as I sighed, turning around to look at the view out of my over sized window.

It was late. The usually busy streets were almost empty with only a few pedestrians walking on the side walk, probably hurrying back to their houses, to their families who were most likely anxiously waiting for them to return. A familiar feeling of loneliness over shadowed me for a moment, and I almost missed Namie's presence in the office.

It was hard being alone, it truly was. But I was used to it by now. How long had it been since I talked to my parents? A half an year ago? Maybe more? They did call me a few times, but I just didn't want to talk them. They were under the impression that I was a successful business man in Shinjuku, who in no way what-so-ever involved with wrong people. And by wrong people I mean the Yakuza. It wasn't my fault…Okay maybe it was…maybe I had bragged a _little _about how I held a managerial position in a well known industry.

It wasn't exactly a lie. I mean, I do control a lot of mishaps that occurred in the underworld, but it was their fault that they didn't get it.

Nodding to myself that my reasoning was completely justified, I turned away from the window. Observing humans was my hobby, my job, my _obsession _but recently whenever my eyes wondered to the busy streets below me, they would unconsciously search for a mane of blonde hair. I knew there was no way for Shizu-chan to be in Shinjuku, but still I couldn't help but want to hear him scream my name like a battle cry. It was weird.

What did I like about Shizu-chan anyway?

Was it because he was significantly taller than me? Was it because of that slightly tanned skin, those captivating mocha irises, that sweet endearing smile he would show only at rare occasion that would make my heart beat like crazy?

Then again, every time I laid eyes on Shizu-chan, my heart felt like it was going to leap out. But I had always figured that it was adrenaline rush, that my body was use to getting prepared for 'fight and flight' immediately as soon as Shizu-chan came into view. It wasn't because I was attracted to Shizu-chan…right? Besides Shizu-chan was a _man. _

I wasn't going to let my reputation that I had taken years to built ruin because of some worthless, unsure feelings for a protozoan who hated me and cursed me to hell. Shizu-chan didn't like me, and I didn't like him. That was the way of the world. That was the way of nature. Opposites couldn't attract no matter how close you put them together. That only applied to magnets. Shizu-chan and I weren't magnets; we were humans who could only be attracted to someone whom they considered to be similar to them.

It wasn't like I was going to find a mate anytime soon. Sure I might play around, but getting serious about someone was not on my to-do list. I didn't want to offer my heart to anyone. I didn't trust anyone to protect it.

The problem with people is that they don't understand me. They tend to judge me by my looks and the rumors that they have heard about me. Shizu-chan is no different. He's just like everyone else. He will never be prepared to trust me, or even _try_ to understand my feelings. He's just a stupid protozoan who's a means of passing time. My body may desire him, but my heart certainly does not.

Even though I had convinced myself of this, the sting I felt in my chest almost made it hard to breath.

That's right, Shizu-chan was never going to even consider being kind to me. To him I was nothing but I flea, a blood sucking parasite that he loathed. He wanted to get rid of me. He was just one of those many people who despised me. He was among those who'd do anything to see me get hit by a truck and die a sad, painful death.

I didn't know why I was hurt by this realization. I had known this reality the moment I met him…..Maybe I was going to be more miserable than Namie after all…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

**TBC**

**Author's ramble:** Not really sure what to say except that I'm writing this when I'm supposed to be studying for my Geography exam. My mom doesn't know so sshhhh~

But really, tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to be up when I feel like writing. I always produce crap if I am forced to write something which I don't want to. I haven't really written yaoi before so go easy on me.

Review please and tell me if this story is worth continuing. Constructive criticism is accepted but no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: **Dreaming Of You

**Author: **animeg

**Rating: **M for language and smut in later chapters

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, i.e. MaleXMale. Don't like it, don't read. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_She belongs to fairytales that I could never be…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ikebukuro had been oddly quiet these days and I had to admit, it was making me increasingly uncomfortable.

Usually it practically _reeked _of the presence of a certain flea that persistently kept coming back here, no matter how many times I threw him away.

Quite frankly, even the mere _thought_ of that louse made my blood boil. It made me want to wrap my fingers around that tiny neck and strangle him until that cocky, arrogant smirk wiped off of that face of his and he was begging for my mercy. I hated him, I loathed him, I _despised_ him more than I ever imagined was possible.

My anger towards him may as well be unjustified, but as soon as I saw that slimy _worm's_ face, it made me want to punch it again and again until it was unrecognizable.

I had never been one support violence, in fact, I absolutely hate violence. It was _his_ entirefault. He was to blame for everything bad that had happened to me. He was responsible for every accident, every attack, every punch, every bullet and abuse hurled at me. It was _him_ who got me in jail, _him_ who got me fired from practically every job and _him_ who made me use violence, effectively turning me into a monster. It was all his fault.

Orihara Izaya.

I hated that name so much that it almost made me fanatical.

I knew the damn louse was planning something big this time. His plans _always_ involved Ikebukuro; it always involved violence, massacre and aggression. That was why I hated him, because his habits were so darn despicable. He, himself, was a despicable, conniving person who would do practically anything to get his own way.

He loved seeing people in pain. He literally took the word 'sadist' to a whole new level. I had no idea how that devious little mind of his worked, but he always seemed to have everything figured out.

It was as if he started a series of chain reactions by just pulling a little switch, so in the end, the whole mess was his responsibility. And he would smirk and look over his master piece of massacre and enjoy every moment of it and then let out a deranged laugh. His state of mind was that of a mentally unwell person. His hobbies, his _obsession, _everything about him practically screamed 'trouble'. He was a hateful little prick without whom the world would be a much better and peaceful place.

I repeated this fact to myself _over_ and _over _again_. _I reminded my self of how spiteful he was and how much I abhorred him, hated his face and his _damn smirk_. But _still _even after convincing myself several times, I couldn't stop thinking about the goddamn flea.

How long had it been, I wonder? Almost over two months since he had shown his wicked face in Ikebukuro. I couldn't help but be slightly apprehensive of that fact, since the flea would usually make several visits to piss me off each month.

At first, I thought he had heeded my warning and finally decided to stay away, but that idea soon went out the window. It had been eight freggin' years since I had been chasing him out of Ikebukuro, he never listened before, why should he do it now?

So the only option left was that he was planning something _big._ Something that would bring utter disaster to everyone in Ikebukuro and bring a big, sadistic smile on the flea's face.

However, that idea had some flaws too. His last master plan involved a three-way war between different gangs in Ikebukuro. He didn't visit Ikebukuro frequently when he was making preparations for that either. But there was a huge difference between then and _now_. Last time the whole ordeal had started with that serial killer, 'the slasher'. This time, however, there was so such violence.

Ikebukuro was oddly at piece, something which never happened, and was bound _never_ to happen until that damn flea departed from this world.

So this is where my agitation sprung up from. Even after considering so many other situations, why did my conclusion always come to this? Could the flea actually be…dead?

I mean, with that personality of his, there were plenty of people after him…maybe a group of them caught hold of him and…

I sighed, confused. Why the hell was I even thinking about this shit? The world would be a better off place without that pest anyway… Shouldn't I be happy? Shouldn't I rejoice and celebrate? Even though I thought of that, I couldn't help but be _vaguely_ irritated with the flea's uncalled for absence…

I groaned miserably at the searing headache. Damn that louse for making me think so much without any reason at all.

"-and that'll be our last customer of the day. But if he doesn't pay up we'll have to-" Unbeknownst to me Tom turned back "Shizuo?" He called out when he noticed when I wasn't paying attention to any of his words. The questionable voice bought me out of my trance. I turned my gaze up from the ground, only to have Tom observing me, wordlessly asking me what the matter was.

"It's nothing" I mumbled unintelligibly. He just nodded in return and continued walking.

Tom was an excellent mate. He never pushed me to tell him something I didn't want to, but at the same time, when he acted so indifferently, I wanted to blurt out all my burdens to him.

"It's about the flea" I finally admitted after we the awkward silence became too much to handle.

"Izaya? What about him?"

"The flea hasn't been around lately. Makes me wonder what kind of scheming he's doing right now" He didn't reply after that and we kept walking. I was thankful too. I really didn't want to keep talking about this subject, especially when there were these weird thoughts floating around it my head.

The streets were as busy as always, people brushing past me, hurrying off to their businesses what and what not. We passed the Russian Sushi Bar, Simon inviting us in as always; however, he asked me something I wasn't expecting.

"Shizuo, seen Izaya?" I was taken aback by the question.

"Why would I know where that flea is?"

"Hmm…" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Odd. He come often. Must be busy. Shizuo come in. Get Sushi! Sushi good!"

I ignored the offer and jogged a bit to keep up with my employer who had left me behind and already turned into an alley.

That was strange. I knew the louse just happened to _love_ ootoro, so how come didn't he buy any lately? Well, there was the fact that he could buy ootoro else where, but the darn flea would never miss the chance to waltz into Ikebukuro. Besides, I remember one time in high school, when I tried to punch him and he accidentally spilled his whole ootoro bento while trying to dodge. That was one hell of a fight. He got _enraged _after that. I had never thought Izaya, of all people, would loose his cool over something so trivial.

So from personal experience I could tell that he adored ootoro, but he didn't buy any in the last two months. That's a lot of time for someone who wants to have ootoro in breakfast, lunch, dinner _and_ tea.

Scratching my head that none of this made sense, I continued walking towards my employer who seemed to be talking to a young man at the far back of the alley. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be one of the 'Yellow Scarves' guys. Hmm….I wonder what Tom wanted to talk to him about. Why did Tom even know one of them? Weren't they supposed to a bunch of troublemaking kids?

By the time I arrived, Tom had already finished his conversation and was heading towards me with a satisfied smile. I raised my eyebrow at him, giving him a quizzical look before he signaled me to follow him as we walked out of the alley. A good thing too, that place stunk of trash.

"What was that all about?"

"That was about Izaya" I peered at him curiously. "Turns out the guy's been quite inactive lately. No deals with Mafia bosses, no interaction with gang members, no appointments with his lackeys. He hasn't been doing much, 'cept on private requests" I stared at him, confusion etched in my mind. He probably noticed my expression since he continued "Looks like Izaya's taking a break for a while. Could be good news for us..." Taking a break? _Izaya_ taking a _vacation_? That didn't sound right. The man had never been out of action; even the mere thought seemed silly. "So you don't need to worry about him since he's probably alright-"

"I'm not worried about him!" Tom seemed taken aback by the sudden outburst since he took a few steps back. Oh shit, I just yelled at my employer…"Erm…eh…Sorry about that, I just-" I fumbled with my words, not exactly sure what to say.

"It's alright" He sighed. "It's getting late anyway. We should probably head off home" He said looking at his watch. Damn, I shouldn't have burst out like that. "It's alright Shizuo. Honestly, stop looking like you murdered someone" He flashed me a smile, and I let out a sigh of relief. Tom was one of the few people who were so close to me, one of those I didn't want to get angry around, although, this debt collector business made it impossible to control my temper since our clients were usually very rude, arrogant and conceited.

After our farewells, we walked our separate paths. Maybe I had nothing else to think about, that's why my mind wandered off to the flea once more.

He hadn't been active, meaning he wasn't planning something despicable. Could he actually be on vacation? I mean everyone needs a break once in a while, right? But the words 'flea' and 'time off' just didn't sound right in the same sentence…Vacation, huh? My mind wandered off momentarily, thinking of all the places one could go to for a vacation… Could that mean-

Suddenly something happened. Something I never expected to happen in a million, gazillion years. An image flashed into my mind, and I imagined Izaya, half submerged in a hot tub, leaning against the edge of the tiles, face flushed with a sweet tint of crimson, his eyes half lidded, looking dazed and distracted, his gaze misty and unclear as droplets of water ran down his chin and onto his pale, flawless neck. His raven bangs sticking to his forehead, sleek and wet due to the water, his swollen lips parted, letting out small puffs of breath…

I literally slapped myself on the cheek, my mind taking a moment to visualize what I had just imagined. My cheeks involuntarily got hot. What the fuck was that all about? Where the hell did that come from?

Shaking my head to get the illustration out of my head, I continued to walk towards my apartment, willing myself not to think of such peculiar things so as to avoid getting flushed and embarrassed for no reason at all.

The sky looked gloomy, covered by grey, angry clouds which threatened to release their burden any moment. A dull hue of crimson, barely noticeable, washed across horizon, making it look like the sun was hidden behind the thick cover of fluffy clouds. The stars which always shone so brightly were barely noticeable and the moon which would light up the sky in the middle of the night remained oblivious to sight.

This kind of weather wasn't common here, and I wouldn't be shocked if there was a thunder storm on its way.

No matter how much destruction it may bring later, at the moment, the sky looked beautiful. Just like a certain scarlet eyed flea. I snorted at the thought. He may be beautiful person on the outside, but the kind of mishaps that transpired because of him, made everyone blind to his alluring appearance. His revolting personality overshadowed his attractive exterior. He was like one of those unreliable, unpredictable people, whom you could expect to stab you from the back at any moment...

Yet despite all that, to my dismay, I couldn't help but be intrigued by him.

He was so small, like he had stopped growing somewhere around high school. But he never let his height put him at a disadvantage. He always made the best of what he had and covered his flaws, his emotions, his feelings by that sharp tongue and that cheerful expression of his. He would never show weakness to anyone, he would never show even the slightest blemish of his cheery exterior slipping due to any emotional circumstance.

That was something that I admired him for, for being so strong and unbreakable on the outside. But on the inside, he was probably like every other person that walked the streets. He probably had feelings to deal with, family problems what and what not.

_Family problems._ My mind lingered briefly at the thought and then I let out a defeated sigh. Kasuka, my younger brother, renowned actor, was the only family I had. He was almost never home and apart from for a few exceptional circumstances; I barely ever got to see him. His visits to Ikebukuro were getting more and more infrequent and I would often find myself waiting by the phone, hoping he would call. Although I knew that was highly unlikely because he was so busy all the time.

A little while earlier I heard that Hanejima Yuuhei (that was Kasuka's screen name) had got a girlfriend. Some high school girls were crying over their 'precious Yuuhei-san' being snatched away from them. But Kasuka never called to inform me of his relationship. I was disappointed.

It felt like we were drifting further away from each other as time passed. I tried to call him, at times he even answered. But the call would last for no more than two minutes since his manager would start screaming at him from the background that he was late for a rehearsal or a photo shoot.

Maybe I should go home and call him again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

By the time I got home, the weather had already gotten worse, and raindrops had started pouring from the night sky, making everything under them wet, including my _cell phone._ I stared blankly at the dark screen, dripping with water, practically screaming out 'Ya, I'm dead, you asshole!~"

With a frown, I fumbled with the battery, but the damn back wouldn't come off. With my eyebrow twitching, I tried again, and maybe I used a little too much force because the back came off, snapping into two pieces in my hand. Oh great, just fucking _great. _It's like even this phone is mocking me! Damn phone! Are you really mocking me?

With one swish, the phone slammed against the opposite wall. With a _'clink'_, the rest of the accessories inside it also flew out and were now currently sprawled all over the floor. This is just wonderful. Just freggin' wonderful! Now I have to get a new phone! Dammit!

Still fuming, I stomped over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut, hoping that a nice warm bath would get my mind off all the bad things happening to me.

.

The bath didn't do any good. I was still feeling irritated for some odd reason. Damn, I really wished I could just let it all out on that- Wait, wait, wait! I did not just think that! I shook my head vigorously.

I did not want that flea any way near me. I did not like those useless cat and mouse chases of ours. I did not like the fact that he was the only one could deal with my ferocious strength. I did not like the fact that I had to depend on him to relieve me of all the damn stress that was building up!

I considered the thoughts running through my mind and let out a forced, humorless laugh.

This is so bizarre. Of all the people, I can think of right now, my mind still keeps on wandering to that damned louse. What the hell is wrong with me? I hated him. He hated me. It was mutual hatred. We both hated each other and the whole of Ikebukuro knew of it. So why was-

No I did not miss him!

I did not!

I did not!

DAMMIT!

I flushed my face against the pillow, trying to ignore the disputing thoughts in my mind, hoping that the raging thunder would not let me hear myself think but something else distracted me. My stomach grumbled. Loudly.

I flopped up from the bed, ignoring its protesting squeaks, and slowly walked out of my bed room. Without turning any lights on, I strode towards the kitchen, opening the fridge, hoping to get a bottle of milk; however, today was just not my day. My supplies were almost out. I had been so distracted by my work that I did not get the chance to fill up my fridge with food. My stomach grumbled again and I growled.

I couldn't even go out because of the weather!

Besides it was late. Not many shops would be open by now; people were probably cuddled up in their beds.

I shut the fridge up because the cold air seeping from it was getting to me. And walked lifelessly back to my bed, sinking under the covers once again. Looks like I'm going to have to skip dinner tonight. I should have taken up on Tom's offer and let him treat me. Oh well. No use crying over spilt milk. Milk…I want to drink milk!

I was definitely going to visit the convenient store tomorrow. This body of mine consumes food like a car eats up petrol. Whenever I'm prone to excessive physical exercise, I have to eat a lot to make up for the lost energy. But the good thing is that I never get fat. Chasing the flea half way across town is some exercise, no?

I sighed in defeat. You're a lot on my mind today Izaya and I am not liking it _at all._

I closed my eyes hoping that sleep would come over me, and before I knew it, my eyes started drooping and I let myself be enveloped by darkness.

_Shizuo didn't know here he was and he didn't know how he got here, but for some reason, he was absolutely positive that it was somehow the informant's fault. He was standing, in a dimly lit corridor, the floor made of finely painted wood and the walls of a dull color of gray. The corridor was surrounded by darkness, and the light which seeped from above, seemed to follow him, as if it was illumination the path he was walking on. It was odd and it was creepy. And the blonde couldn't help it as chills ran down his spine._

_As he kept walking, his eyes narrowed as he suddenly spotted a source of radiance, glowing stunningly in the midst of darkness, taking its time as it slowly drew towards him. It approached closer and closer but for some odd reason, the Shizuo was stuck in his place; standing and staring with wide eyes as the speck of light slowly took shape of a man._

_It was a raven haired man, with ivory flawless skin and bight crimson eyes which almost looked unnatural. His ebony, silky hair contrasted beautifully with his skin, emphasizing those alluring ruby orbs and the blonde couldn't help but think that there was an angel standing in front of him. The kimono he wore was of a light pink color, decorated with fragile cherry blossom petals which swayed with his every movement, His bare feet making practically no sound as he drifted elegantly towards the blonde, a smile gracing those plump, sinful looking lips as a sweet expression of affection lit up his face. _

_Shizuo's mind screamed at him to run away but his body betrayed him and the blonde just stood there like a statue, unconsciously licking his lips when the raven finally stopped in front him, a little too close for the debt collector's liking. He gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat, his eyes taking in every inch of the uncovered skin in an attempt to implant the image firmly in his mind._

_Their bodies brushed together lightly, the smaller man looking up, his eyes filled with an emotion that the blonde had never seen before. Izaya raised his hand and slender fingers lovingly tracing the blonde's cheek, the feathery touches having a great affect as the body guard shivered slightly, feeling his skin burn under the pressure of the soft yet intimate touches._

_The raven took note of this and took the initiative to raise himself to his toes and cover his lips with the blonde's. It was nothing more then a peck, one which sweet lovers gave to each other when they bid farewell and parted at the end of the day. The blonde stiffened momentarily, his body suddenly having its own mind as he reached out to take the smaller body in his hold and crush their mouths together even harder. However, his hands only met thin air as the raven swiftly moved away from his grasp, smiling seductively as he moved further and further from the blonde, his thin form getting engulfed by the darkness surrounding the corridor._

_The blonde stumbled forward with no intention of letting the raven get away, but the whole place was empty._

_The only thing edging him on were the echoes of the raven's playful chuckles and his husky voice calling out that ridiculous nickname._

"_Shizu-chan~" _

_The blonde felt anxious. He didn't know why though. He was desperate to find his counterpart as worry crept into his mind. His heart was pounding wildly, his ears trying to locate the position of the sounds that were escaping those captivating lips. _

_All of a sudden the corridor started to transform in front of his eyes, the raven's chuckles being no longer audible to his ears. _

_The whole scenery was slowly replaced by an empty room devoid of any light. There was just a plain window, one through which the light of the moon illuminated a dull corner "Shi...zu…chan" The voice which had once boomed with cheerfulness now came out as nothing more than a feeble whisper. _

_Shizuo's eyes widened as they took in the horrid sight in front of him, his breath increasing rapidly and his chest feeling like it had been crush between two brick walls. The raven was on his knees, his head being lifted forcefully as an unknown man clutched his locks harshly, pointing a gun at his temple; a deranged smile plastered on the captors face. _

_Blood generously cascaded down the informant's forehead, covering his rare ruby eyes, dripping down his chin and soaking into the silk of his kimono, making a large scarlet patch which stood out from the rest of the light color. His exposed neck was decorated with brutal gashes, each one of them looking more painful than the other._

_His slender fingers which had been stroking the blonde's skin just moments ago had been ripped off their nails and bled freely, making no movement to show any signs struggle. The blonde stood still for a moment, his heart racing wildly and then, something inside him…snapped._

_With a cry, he impulsively launched himself towards the oppressor, with every intention of ripping him limb from limb, unparallel anger coursing through him, making him blind to everything accept the deep desire to have the raven back in his arms._

_All of a sudden, multiple shadows wrapped themselves around his torso, effectively trapping his arms and legs, rendering him unable to move. He fell to his knees as he fought against the force, a series of curses escaping from his mouth as his struggling hands were finally forced behind him. The pull got stronger, almost painful, yet he still thrashed about, desperately trying to move his limbs. However, the more he fought back, the tighter the encasing around his body got, digging into his skin, threatening to crush his bones. But no matter how painful the grip got he didn't stop resisting._

"_Shizu-chan" Izaya breathed out unevenly as he saw his counterpart's attempts to save him. The moment the blonde looked up, he saw crystal tears beading at the corners of the raven's eyes, his lips turned up in a small, sad smile. "F-forgive me" The broken voice melted the blonde's heart and he ceased all movements when he saw the painful look in the raven's eyes. Izaya knew he was going to die._

_The helplessness broke the blonde's resolve, and he fell to his knees as he exchanged his last few glances with the raven. With the last of his strength, the raven, gave him a small, earnest smile and mouthed three words to him which made the blonde's eyes widen in surprise. Before the blonde could as much as respond, the captor's finger pulled the trigger making, blood splash everywhere, effectively ending the brunette's life, and leaving no meaning to the precious words he had said,_

"_I love you..."_

"IZAYAAAA!" I could hear my voice scream as I automatically jolted into a sitting position on the bed. My heart was pounding against my chest, threatening to leap out at any time as sweat rolled down my temple. For a moment, I just sat there, my brain recollecting bits and pieces of what had just happened, and how real the awful thing had felt. My body was utterly exhausted, like I had been pulled down by 10 cranes altogether at once. That exhaustion was backed up another feeling of pain, not physical pain, but emotional, something that ate me up from the inside.

I buried my head in my arms, willing myself not to cry over such a stupid matter. It was nothing but a dream! It was just a figment of my imagination. That's what I tried to convince myself, but it could not explain the void that I felt in my heart right now. I felt confused, more confused than I had ever felt in my life.

For some reason, my mind was bent on the fact that I was never going to see Izaya again. If he were actually dead…If someone really had killed him…

_What does it matter to me? _ I urged my self to recall my hatred for the man. It didn't matter to me! It wasn't supposed to! The louse had to die sometime or another. Either it be by my hand, or by someone else's…

The lack of emotion and willpower in those thoughts finally made me realize. No matter how hard I tried, _I probably would never have the courage to end that flea's life._

No matter how miserable he made me, no matter how angry I was, no matter how much I hated him, I didn't want him to disappear from my life. I wanted him to show that disgusting face to me so I could follow him and _try_ to hurt him.

And my mind wandered off to a thought which I had never considered before. Could I actually _not _hate Izaya?

Isn't it natural to get rid of a person that causes you pain and suffering? But in the end, if you decide you actually need that suffering as a part of your life, does it mean that you're a masochist? Or does it mean that you are willing to forgive that person, no matter what he does to you? Am I willing to forgive Izaya for everything?

I shook my head. That's going too far. I may not want to kill Izaya but that doesn't mean that I'm prepared to look over everything he has done to me in the past.

"_F-forgive me"_

My heart sunk when I recalled those words. If he said it like that…I'd…I'd probably never hesitate to fulfill his request. He looked so weak at the time that I couldn't help but want to…just hold him tightly.

I curled up into a ball again as I started recalling more of the dream. The kiss, how gorgeous he looked. I know my face is flushed since I can feel it heat up. That dream made no sense! It was just frustrating me for no reason! My heart pounded and I close my eyes recalling that little peck he gave me. The look in his eyes was so seductive, like he was tempting me just to do something I would probably regret later on. No wonder I tried to get him to kiss me deeper… I bit my lip nervously; unable to understand why the mere _thought _of that kiss was making me feel so vulnerable.

Dammit Izaya, you should know I blame it all on you! Huffing, I sunk down in my bed once again. I turned to the clock which seemed to be laughing at my predicament since it said 4:00 a.m. I've got another five hours to sleep…

Looks like I'll just have to check up on that louse to make sure he's not dead. I sighed in relief. I felt oddly at comfort now after I decided I will be visiting him soon. Izaya, you better have the answers to why I'm feeling all this shit right now or else I'm definitely going to throttle you…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**TBC**

**Author's ramble:** Yup, so here's the next chappie~ I wanted to make it a bit more emotional and such, but it was hard to do since I wanted to keep Shizuo in character. Personally, I think that Shizuo's and Izaya's relationship walks on a very thin, fragile line and if anything happened between them that was out of the ordinary, their hatred would probably dissipate.

And for those of you who don't understand, the dreams are going to be in third-person and the rest of it going to be in first-person. And I also wanted to thank all those who reviewed, favorited and put this story on alert.

Next chapter is going to be Izaya's POV, because I want to give all the readers an idea of what's going on in both of their minds! :D So expect more frustration, and possibly more smutty dreams in the next chapter…~ Oh and if you think this chapter was too long or too dragged, please tell me. I will try my best to shorten the next chapter (which is also quite long). Any grammatical errors, then point them out because I want to improve myself!

Oh! And replies! XD

_Akai Mu Tsuki: Haha~ I know Izaya and Shizuo are just on the brink of admitting that they love each other. At times I wonder if they secretly meet up after every little brawl to have some 'fun' and 'lick their wounds' XD. Thanks for the lovely review and I am glad you liked the smut. I'll try my best to make it even sexier. _

_Sully Takashi Hayato: I'm so glad you like the story!~ Thanks for the review, hun! _

_Citizen Colbat 1: Erm…*blushes*…Thank you. Although I do feel like a bit of a pervert. I have read tons of smut manga but I haven't really had the courage to write anything down. I hope you liked this chappie!~ Thankies for the review!~_

_Aihara-Yuki: I made this chapter Shizuo's POV because after reading your review, I decided that the story shouldn't completely revolve around Izaya, no matter how much I love him! XD Thanks for the review hun!~_

_Please: Updated! :D_

_VioletIsInPain: Yes, yes, we all hate Namie. Unfortunately, Namie has to play a bigger role in the next chapter, so cover your eyes while reading that part. BUT Namie's actions will lead to Shizaya happening, trust me!~ Thank you for reviewing! XD_

_H2302: Thankies!~ I'm so glad that this fic received such overwhelming responses. I'll try my best to keep this fic up and running! _

_Lo: I'm so happy that I was able to keep Izaya from loosing his character too soon~! I like it when both of them are in character! Thank you for the review! XD_

_Cagallikushinarafika: LoL. I think people are forced to do that when they are frustrated. Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: **Dreaming Of You

**Author: **animeg

**Rating: **M for language and smut in later chapters

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, i.e. MaleXMale. Don't like it, don't read. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_When I close my eyes, it's you I see…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hell.

Yes, that was the best word that described how the last few days had been.

This was the first time in my life that I actually wanted to bang my head against the wall until I had forgotten every one of those dreams, no _nightmares,_ that had been haunting my nights. I wanted to forget all of those sweet words, those ecstatic sensations, those pleasurable caresses and that…that-

"_Izaya…"_

That voice which always sounded so husky and seductive, urging me on and making me want him even more.

I slumped in my chair, resting my head in my arms on my fine desk, sighing as I felt my heart race by just recalling the memory.

I felt miserable for no reason at all. I had always thought that life threw challenges and one had to be steadfast and patient and bear with all the suffering until it went away. But after two and a half _damned_ months of this crap, I realized that this problem was not going away on its own. I had to take practical action to attain peace of mind, something I hadn't been getting since my nights became sleepless.

It's stupid really. I mean, the best informant merchant in Shinjuku, renowned sadist and life wrecker, actually rendered impotent by a series of erotic dreams. Does that sounds comical or what?

Sighing for the umpteenth time, I forced myself to stare at the computer screen which for some reason, was unable to hold my interest even for a little while despite the fact that it displayed numerous deals which could be very profitable for me. For some reason, money didn't give me the same happiness as it used to, neither did control or manipulation. I felt restless all the time. I did know what I wanted to accomplish, but that _something_ was absolutely horrendous, and I would never do something so utterly disgusting or disgraceful.

Sex with Shizu-chan…My pride would never let me live it down.

"Izaya, are you alright?"

One would consider that in times of distress, one would get someone sweet and amiable to cheer the said person up. Unfortunately, that was not my case since I was stuck with an emotionless secretary who only cared about her salary.

I paid no attention to her as she repeated the question, however, my indifference merely annoyed her and she huffed angrily and made her way to the kitchen.

"Make me a cup coffee~" I sang from my desk, making sure she would be able to hear the mockery in my voice. I could never give up the opportunity to tease her, no matter how under the weather I may be. Oddly, there was no sarcastic comment or enraged reply…Namie was acting unusually calm today. I wondered what was wrong with her…

I gasped when I realized something. Why did I _not_ know why Namie was so calm? Wasn't an informant supposed to know everything? Wasn't I supposed to know what goes on in the minds of my beloved humans? Then a wretched thought hit me like a punch in the face.

Was I loosing my edge to get under people's skin? Was I, Orihara Izaya, failing as informant broker? The thought made me want to flail my arms and run around the town crying.

This was all Shizu-chan's fault! If he didn't come in my dream every night and make love to me I would never be sleep-deprived and would never be in this mess…But then again, aren't I the one dreaming of him? So the one at fault here is…?

Namie snapped my attention back to reality as she placed the coffee mug on the table and looked at me skeptically, with an eyebrow raised. I merely reached towards it and took a sip, enjoying the caffeine as it sent tiny shivers down my spine.

Honestly, does she really think that I'm going to tell her what's wrong with me? I may be a little out of character but that doesn't mean that I've become a complete idiot. Sorry Namie, but you can't take advantage of my situation since I _always_ have the upper hand. I stared back at her blankly and she was forced to speak.

"You've been acting weird lately. That may be nothing new, but it is of concern when it results in reducing of funds…" See. I told you she only cared about the money.

"You'll get your salary on time so stop bitching about it." I scoffed irritably. She was obviously shocked at my use of vulgar words since I usually refrain from using foul language. In my business, it's important to talk professionally when dealing with Mafia bosses and such since you can't afford to disrespect them in anyway. But right now I _really_ wasn't up for Namie telling me there were more problems to deal with. I already had enough on my mind as it is. She stayed silent for a moment but being the persistent woman she is, she eventually continued

"You haven't been sleeping" Was Namie actually getting concerned? Wow, I think my life took a 180 degrees turn.

"So?" I asked nonchalantly.

"And it's affecting your work." She stated simply. I didn't answer, just sipped my coffee once again. Hmm…it tasted slightly different than usual. Did she use some new ingredients, but I don't recall-

"So I put sleeping pills in your coffee..." The very next moment…I chocked on my beverage. Spluttering and coughing violently, I made a mess on my whole desk, all the while spilling most of the coffee on my laptop which immediately turned off in protest. For a moment I was shocked. Namie actually drugged my drink? Since when did she have the guts to do something so bold?

"Namie..." I spat dangerously, "Do you have any idea what you've freggin' done?" Despite the venom in my voice, she seemed unfazed.

"I'm doing you a favor by giving you a good night's sleep. Get a bit more active by tomorrow and do some actual work instead of lying around like a corpse" The nerve of that woman! How dare she talk to _me_ like that! I'm her boss! I should just fire her for being such a-

Wait a darn minute. Namie has never had the guts to do something like this before. No matter how angry I got at her, no matter how much I screamed at her, no matter how much I teased her or delayed her salary, she never tried to poison me or put anything in my drink. For her to have the nerve to do something like this, could she actually be…_worried?_

I was at loss for words and I stared at her disbelievingly, my mouth hanging wide open.

"What?" She seemed annoyed by my lack of response. Denial. That's what she was in. She would never admit in a thousand years that she was apprehensive about my change in character, and I would never admit that it felt nice when someone cared a bit for you.

I didn't respond. Turning to my laptop with a grimace on my face, I stared at its blank screen, wondering how bad a set-back this would prove for my already problematic job. Namie may have good intentions, but the outcome was most certainly bad.

For some reason, I couldn't get as angry I should have, my body was exhausted and my eyes starting to droop. The sleeping pills were probably starting to take effect. Being a pharmacist, she always had some drugs or poison on her, and damn were they surprisingly effective.

"My computer's busted and it's coming out of your pay" I saw her eyebrow twitch but before she could retort "You can leave now and take the rest of the day off"…That being said, I turned back to my laptop, pretending to actually care as I tried the 'start' button once or twice, hoping the screen would come back on.

Namie didn't complain. Why would she? I just gave her a day off. Obviously, I didn't want her to around when I actually fell asleep. She might take pictures of me naked and sell them online and even give my phone number just for fun. I might get phone calls from weird homos asking me out on a date. And what's left of my career may as well jump out the window too.

After a moment of staring blankly at my laptop, I sighed.

Nothing was really working for me these days. I couldn't concentrate on my work _at all. _My clients, who weren't used to waiting, were getting increasingly impatient. I wouldn't be shocked if someone came with a handgun, barged through my door, and tried to shoot me. But it seemed that no one was courageous enough, or idiotic enough to pull such a stunt. I may be slightly distracted, but I wasn't vulnerable like a little puppy. Underestimating me would be a mistake that would prove lethal.

I absentmindedly fingered the flick knife in my pocket, taking a moment to think how long it had been since I sliced a certain _someone_ with it. And by a certain someone, I mean the man with blonde hair, a painfully loud shriek and overwhelming strength that would strike fear into the hearts of everyone who laid eyes on him. I'm sure that masochist misses being cut by my blade. He seems to be immune to pain anyway, or maybe he just enjoys it. Either way, he's not human at all. He's just a monster who can't control his temper or his strength. He's a complete idiot, who for some reason can figure out even the most complicated stuff when the situation calls for it.

Despite all that, I still want him to-

"_Ahh!…Shi-Shizu-chan…nghhh…d-don't stop…"_

Do that kind of stuff to me…

I pursed my lips doubtfully, thinking over the situation that had been pestering me for the past two months.

It's weird to have erotic dreams _every _night, isn't it? Sure I admit, I haven't gotten laid in a long time. It's not because I am unattractive; it was because I don't find _anyone_ attractive. But anyhow, isn't it unusual to repeatedly have the same dreams. Sure, every time we do that kind of stuff, it's in a different location, but is it normal? Am I finally going crazy? The mere thought of me loosing my mind is so disturbing that it just makes me shiver all over.

Just to be sure I contacted Shinra a while ago and told him all about the dreams which were pestering me again and again. Obviously, I couldn't tell him the components of the dreams, I mean, he's the only person I can consider close enough to be my friend and I don't want him to die due to excessive laughter.

Even he thought it was abnormal! But despite being a doctor he didn't have a satisfactory explanation for me either. Actually he seemed just as baffled as me and recommended I go see a psychiatrist and talk about my _feelings _and causes of my depression. He even said that it could be _'a sign for what was to happen in the near future…' _ I wonder if he's trying to go all fortune cookie on me.

Nevertheless, the problem had irritated me to the extent that I was seeking medical advice. For the first time in my life I cannot find a logical explanation for something! And just the anxiety of _not knowing_ something makes me twitch. It doesn't make any sense. Is fate trying to toy with me here? Do the heavens enjoy seeing me in such a dilemma? And why the hell am I so affected by it? Why can't I discard these dreams and return to normal? And most importantly of all the 6.4 billion people in the globe, why the hell is fate trying to set me up with Shizu-chan?

The world is full of beautiful people, I meet a lot of alluring people on a daily bases. Even my own secretary could be considered good-looking. However; none of them can ignite that spark within me like seeing Shizu-chan does. I am unable to comprehend if it's just excitement, or something else.

Most people would think this over and accept that they are having weird dreams. It's not that I don't think rationally, I do. I easily accept many of the bad things that happen to me, mostly because I bring them upon myself. But hell, what have I done to deserve _this_?

_How the hell_ am I supposed to acknowledge having sex with someone I have hated all my life, someone who has tried to kill me on various occasions and someone who will _still_ try to kill me if he saw me? How am I supposed to accept it with a smile and pretend that nothing wrong is happening? How am I supposed to act like I'm not bothered by it, because dammit, I most certainly am! How can I face Shizu-chan if I get turned on just by seeing his face?

I didn't even go to Ikebukuro, just because these outrageous and worthless, irritating feelings! And also due to the fact that I was slightly scared that Shizu-chan would notice something strange even if I did try my best not to loose my composure. He may be an idiot, but he's very sharp when it comes to judging facial expressions and feelings.

I sighed, rubbing my temple as an ache started to take form. So many questions left unanswered and so many contradicting feelings, maybe this was the thing called karma. I used to manipulate people by using their feelings yet I never thought that it would come back to bite me one day. I guess even I'm not immune to _these_ utterly repulsive sentiments. Maybe I'm finally getting a piece of my own medicine. Maybe all my actions are finally showing an opposite reaction…

A yawned involuntarily, my eyes half-lidded as my tense body finally started to unwind. I sank in my chair for a moment, taking a deep breath before getting up and walking over to the sofa. As I lay down, I couldn't help but think that the sofa was hard against my spine and I would probably have cramps when I woke up. It didn't take long as my eyes started to drift under the shadows of the setting sun, peeking in from the window and dancing on the wall in front of me…

_Being as enormous as it was, the library at Rajin had always been a place for students to get together to study before the upcoming finals. Geniuses and fools alike, would collectively gather to help each other out, though it was mostly the smart students who would try to clear certain educational concepts of those not as intelligent as them. This was particularly why the place was so crowded at this time of the year. _

_However, the prospect of being found out, or even worse, being interrupted made no difference to the two students who were tangled intimately in the dark, vacant corners of the library, away from prying eyes and the silent whispers of gossip._

"_Mnn…mmm…Shizu...chan"_

_The voice of a young brunette in his twenties broke the monotony of silence in the unoccupied area. He was pinned against a book shelf, the fine wood digging into his spine in an uncomfortable way as he strained against the powerful blonde holding him firmly in his place. _

_They were alone, but the gleeful voices of the students could be heard from just around the corner, hence, this was far from being an appropriate place for such an activity._

_The brunette tried reasoning with himself, but coherent thought soon flew out the window as a warm, wet tongue traced the junction between his neck before biting at the flawless skin, making it glow in an angry color of red. A hand slipped under his shirt, tracing circles on his right nipple until it turned into a hard bud and then twisting it as a gasp of pleasure escaped from his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment; head rolling to the side to readily allow access to the blonde who continued to mercilessly ravish his neck._

"_Stop…it…Shizu-chan" He moaned breathlessly as his resolve started to dissipate._

_The brunette's voice suddenly hitched as a hand slid down from his waist and rested on his hip, squeezing it greedily while other occupied itself with the task of ridding the informant of the black shirt he was wearing. There was a tearing sound and the shirt ripped from the right side, leaving the pale skin underneath it vulnerable to the touches of his rival. On even more relentless tugging, the shirt slid down one of his shoulders, revealing new unmarked territory for the blonde to abuse as he latched his mouth on the exposed skin before sinking his teeth into the flesh, almost breaking the sensitive skin._

_The brunette shivered, unable to voice anything but small whimpers as his counterpart nipped at his skin until it was marked in a pale bruise which would take days to disappear, his hands trembling as he lost all will-power to avoid this thing from happening again and gave into the blonde's antics. The larger man took note of this fact and shifted his weight which was pinning down the brunette, allowing the smaller man to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position. He raised his gaze, pleased to see the brunette's cheeks thoroughly flushed and the crimson eyes looking away in embarrassment. _

_Unable to resist the temptation, the blonde covered his lips with the brunette's taking advantage of the gasp that escaped from the smaller man by sliding his tongue inside the sweet cavern. He moved his lips against the informant's, urging him to respond by messaging his tongue against his partners and sucking on it selfishly, all the while fisting his hand in the ebony tresses, enjoying how soft and silky they were and pulling the sweet mouth closer to his, efficiently leaving no space for air._

_Dazed by the intense hazel eyes, the brunette moved his tongue in response to his partner's demands, his slender fingers fisting in the blonde's shirt for support as his legs threatened to give away. The blonde groaned at the informant's actions, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and crush their mouths together with bruising force raising his fingers to angle the brunette's chin and prevent him from trying to break away. _

_It was a hot, passionate kiss as tongues danced against each other, taking the first few, tentative steps to seduction. The pleasurable sensation shot blood from the brunette's cheeks down to his groin which immediately responded in the most painful way. It was mortifying to know how effective the blonde's touches were._

_Saliva trailed down the informant's chin as their lips parted, tongues still entwined in mid-air as the blonde stripped the brunette of torn shirt, leaving him to shiver as the cold air came in contact with his warm skin. Shizuo trailed butterfly kisses down his torso, licking the sweaty skin before sucking on his nipple as a miniscule moan escaped the brunette's lips. _

_His tongue circled the hardened nub, biting it slightly before releasing it with a 'pop' and continuing his ministrations with the other one. The informant arched to the touches, covering his mouth with the back of his right hand, trying to muffle the embarrassing sounds that were escaping his lips, the tint of red on his cheeks getting brighter and brighter. His legs were unsteady and it took a lot of effort just to do something as simple as stand._

_The jeans he wore were becoming increasingly tight, almost painful as he unintentionally rubbed himself against the blonde's knee which was pressing against his erection, trying to relive himself of some of the tension in his lower body. The eagerness of his partner was a great turn on for the blonde and he kissed the brunette once again, tongues entwining as his hand undid the button on the informant's pants and slipped inside, feeling how sticky and wet they were. With a sadistic smirk, his hand stroked the engorged flesh, making the brunette moan as chills of ecstasy ran down his spine. _

"_Hah! Shizu-chan!" He hissed as the blonde started to pump his arousal, the warm friction making him loose his mind as he held the blonde's shoulders for support. The brunette bit down on his lip as he started to move into the teasing hand, his body craving more as a series of muffled moans escaped his lips._

_His skin felt hot, unbearably hot as Shizuo continued to moisten it with his slick tongue. Izaya slumped against the shelf, hardly noticing the sore position as his eyes continued to see white and pleasure washed over his body like a raging typhoon, setting fire to his veins and making his body tremble in helplessness._

_The blonde observed him sharply, licking his lips when he saw the raven's face contorted in pleasure, meeting the endearing gaze with such intensity that Izaya couldn't help but give into the blinding euphoria which racked his body with every thrust. He bit down on his lip, making his scream of ecstasy come out as nothing more than a soft howl, his spine arching unnaturally as he threw his head back and came in the blonde's hand with a violent shudder._

_Panting, the raven tried to catch his breath, tried to recollect his thoughts but he didn't get the chance to do so as the debt collector traced his fingers down his crack, teasingly brushing his heated entrance. Izaya gasped when the digit covered with his own cum entered him swiftly, making him squirm as his sensitive flesh was pried open. Shutting his eyes tight, as took a moment to adjust him forcing himself to move against the finger, his legs feeling lifeless as he leaned against the blonde for support._

"_Shizu…ahh!...cha…mnnnn" He mumbled gibberish as another finger joined its partner inside of him, making jolts run down his spine. He could hear the 'squelching' sounds as the fingers forced their way through his tight muscles, preparing him as he sank his head in the blonde's shoulder shivering when he took in the exhilarating scent of his partner mixed with the musky tang of cigarette._

_With one hand, the blonde lifted Izaya's hips until his legs no longer touched the ground and wrapped the ravens thighs around his waist, making the informant groan as his erection sprang to life once again at the delicious friction. Now completely in the clutches of the endearing blonde, Izaya rolled his hips against the fingers that were violating him, moaning loudly when the digits brushed against a particularly sensitive spot inside of him._

_The blonde smirked when he heard the moan, adding another finger to the tight hole and thrusting up even harder, making his fingers penetrate deeper than before, once again slamming against the bundle of nerves that made tremors run through Izaya's body. Izaya arched against the blonde, his vision hazy as he parted his lips in a silent scream, the pleasurable outburst of feelings completely dominating all his five senses as his muscles began to spasm under the blonde's urgent movements._

"_D..dont…nghhh…n-no…more…haa!" The voices escaping his lips came out without his consent merely aroused the blonde even more. But despite what he himself was saying, Izaya moved his hips greedily against the fingers piercing his insides, his body acting out of his own accord as waves of bliss racked through his very being. Moving slightly away from the blonde's chest, he soon found his lips covered as a tongue explore his mouth, eating up all his moans as he stared into mocha eyes filled with lust._

_Suddenly the fingers were removed from inside him, making the raven whimper in anticipation as he felt something harder and bigger probe his entrance. The blonde moved his lips away from the raven momentarily, watching his partner curiously as the tip slowly slid inside, making Izaya's breath hitch and his legs tremble as the blonde debt collector stretched his insides before completely impaling himself into the lithe body beneath him-_

BANG BANG BANG

My eyes fluttered open as my ears absorbed the awful sound that racked my brain. Hissing at the torturous amount of light that entered my pupils, I squinted for a moment, allowing my eyes to adjust before opening them to inspect my surroundings.

For a few good moments, my mind remained in a daze, wondering where all those pleasurable touches had suddenly disappeared off to, wondering why I wasn't in the library, pinned against a massive book shelf and being fucked senseless. My skin burnt almost unbearably, as a drop of sweat made its way down my forehead, my mouth parted as I panted unevenly, trying to catch my labored breath.

Realization of reality was followed by a sense of disappointment and I wondered why I always woke up when things started to heat up. A further cause of frustration was my aching groin which was demanding immediate attention. I grimaced when I felt the stickiness between my thighs as I attempted to move my legs, my heart still racing as I willed it to calm down.

BANG BANG BANG

Through the mist that hogged my mind, I could distinctively hear the loud sound that had caused me to wake up from my delightful dream. My eyes darted towards the clock and I wondered who the hell would want to visit me at this time of the night. I should have been home 3 hours ago! I overslept! Damn Namie and those pills of hers.

"Izaya! You bastard I know you're in there! Open up! NOW!"

I froze. That voice….it couldn't be…could it?

"You damned loose, I'm gonna rip this door if you don't open it now!"

It is! It is! It's Shizu-chan! If he saw me like this- Jeez for the love of- Of all the times he could have visited me, that protozoan just had to choose the most inconvenient one.

"IZAYAAAAAA!" As embarrassing as that it sounds, that one shot down right to my groin and I could feel myself getting harder, and I winced as my fingers twitched, just itching to slip underneath my clothes to relieve myself of the strain in my abdomen. The shame! If Shizu-chan discovers me like this, what the hell am I gonna do?

The mere prospect of him walking in when I am so vulnerable like this is absolutely mortifying. I won't be able to show my face in the streets, ever! He might even try and take advantage of me and try to throttle me or something…Or even worse, if he finds out that I'm hard because of him… What will I say? What will I do? Waaa~ If that happens I'll commit suicide! I don't care about anything else!

Of all the people that could have been on my door at the moment, why does it have to be the one who has the power to break the door like a toothpick? Why couldn't it be some stray cat or a delivery man?

The sound of hinges being broken bought me back to reality and I dashed for my desk, hiding underneath it so he'd think I'm not here at the moment and leave me alone. My body was trembling and let's not forget that a very annoying organ was making any significant movement extremely difficult. My jeans felt cramped and severely tight as my sore erection bulged against the tough fabric, unable to attain the space it required. God I wished I could just rip those stupid jeans off.

The confined space at the bottom of my desk gave me little space to maneuver myself as I tried to hide my existence by staying absolutely still. Sure enough, the thundering of heavy footsteps followed the ripping down of my door and I took in a deep breath, my heart pounding as if I was a murderer about to be discovered by the police at any moment.

Dammit Shizu-chan, who the hell gave you permission to storm into my office as you will? And I haven't even done anything to piss you off. The fact that the man I had been trying to stay away from came to me himself made me sigh and I couldn't help but growl when my legs started to shudder in their uncomfortable position, urging me to move and find a better pose.

Uninvited footsteps made their way into my office and I heard them walk to the kitchen.

"Izayaaaa-kunnn~ Come out, come out, where ever you are" My name being said in his voice made my member twitch my breathing once again becoming harbored as my chest clenched and I silently hoped that this man would go away before I tried to do something stupid like jump him. Oh, if only I could drug him then I'd have my way- Wait a darn minute am I actually planning to drug Shizu-chan?

The footsteps walked back into the office and halted for a moment before getting fainter and fainter. I could assume that Shizu-chan was leaving.

Heaving a sigh of relief I shifted slightly to relieve the restrain on my legs. Unfortunately for me, today was just not my day. In the flurry of movement my legs bucked beneath me, brushing my crotch straight against the hard wood on the bottom of the left side of the desk.

"Gahh!~" I covered my mouth almost immediately, my head being thrown back as waves of pain and pleasure made my body shiver in delight.

My mind barely registered when the footsteps had stopped and turned back, heading towards the origin of the sound I had just made. For a moment I covered my ears, shutting my eyes tight, hoping silently that this was just another dream.

"What the hell are you doing under the table, you damned flea?" With those few words, my world came crashing down on me…Oh god just kill me right now….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's commentary:** Heheee, another chapter done. What'll happen next? I'll leave that to your imagination! :D

Oh and guys….*hugzzzz* thank you sooo much for the reviews! You guys are wonderful and your comments leave me all sentimental! *cries*…I love you all!~

On ward to the replies!

_DeidaraXsasoriLover1: Updated! :D_

_Aihara-yuki: Hahaa, sorry for the gore, but hey I had to develop Shizuo's suspicions somehow. What better way than to kill off Izaya? :D And I'm probably sure that Izaya would never take a break from wrecking people's lives…It's probably his favorite past time! That and breaking people's phones… XD Thankies for the review, I absolutely loved it! _

_YuTa-chan: I tried my best to make this chapter as long as possible, although I still feel that it was slightly dragged out. I hope that it satisfied you! Thank you for the review!~_

_Anon: I'm glad you think the plot's interesting. Truthfully I thought of it since I myself have had…those kinda dreams before…O/O Thankies for leaving a review! :D_

_Prustrian Informant: This is probably the longest chapter I have written…XD I hope you find this satisfying! Thank you for the review! XD_

_Akai Mu Tsuki: Yup, yup. Denial is the first step to acceptance and acceptance is the first step to having sex! XD But still we love these two getting it on even if they don't recognize their feelings for each other. And personally, I think that they have a lot of chemistry between them~ I mean, why the hell would you chase your enemy half way across town unless you have some other things you wanna do with them (or in this case do to them)…:D_

_Sully Takashi Hayato: They are both meeting, in an unexpected place! :D And well, in the next chapter we're gonna find out whether Izaya finally jumps Shizuo or not….8D…Thankies for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~_

_Lorey: Thank you. It makes an author really happy when people appreciate their hard work. I hope you found this chapter satisfying! :D_

_Suffocated Entity: The truth is that it's pretty difficult to make these two contradicting characters come together without changing their basic nature. The thing is that I try to focus on feelings which they may have if they were met with such circumstances. They both are human after all and its not that they are totally devoid of feelings and emotions (no matter how cold Izaya may act). But I'm glad that you liked my writing and I'm glad that I was able to keep them in character so far….XD I loved the review!~ _

_LittleBlackRaven: Heeheee, I am glad that you liked the story that much! :D Yeah, I really can't imagine Izaya dying either…After all, I totally adore that narcissist. Even if I wanted to make him die in one of my stories, I probably wouldn't be able to do it 'cause I'd be crying too much! XD _

Thanks again everyone! Leave a review to tell me what you make of this development! It's the inspiration that will urge me to keep updating! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: **Dreaming Of You

**Author: **animeg

**Rating: **M for language and smut

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, i.e. MaleXMale. Don't like it, don't read. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

"_I can't let you go, I don't know, what you've done to me"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Before I even stepped into the apartment, I knew something was off. Usually whenever I made an uninvited visit to the louse's office, he'd step out to deal with me so as to avoid the precious ornaments in his office from being hurled at him. After that, I'd try to punch him and then we'd start our usual cat and mouse chase and run the entire length of Shinjuku. That was our typical routine. That was how it always went and that was how it _should_ have been.

However, this time, despite being slightly apprehensive of the flea's absence, I was irritated that the louse hadn't opened his goddamn freggin' door even after I had been _pounding_ on it for the last _five minutes_.

I knew he had to be in his office. If he been out on the streets, I would have already ran into him since I had to _walk_ all the way here. And if I had spotted him, then I would have thrown a vending machine at him and be heading home, satisfied that the flea was alive and that I had kicked his ass.

Before coming here, I had even taken the liberty to check his damn apartment which turned out to be completely empty. However the place was as clean as a whistle, so I was sure that the flea was alive. Who else would come to his apartment and clean his room and iron his shirts? But I was still concerned since it was late and normally a person would have been in bed at the time. He _wasn't_ in bed, or anywhere in sight, so the only option left was his office. He might have been working late.

So here I am, standing outside his office, tapping my foot, waiting for him to open his damn door so that I could throw the sofa on him for making me go through all this trouble.

After my patience ran thin, I took down the wooden door keeping me away from my purpose and stomped in like I owned the place, the door left forgotten on the floor. To my surprise, the flea was no where to be seen and I checked the kitchen and the bathroom just to be sure. I even checked the freggin' cabinets, despite knowing that they were too small for the raven haired man to hide in.

Just as worry was starting to creep in the back of my mind and I was leaving to think of other places the louse could be, a squeak, too small for a mouse and just right for a certain flea, made me turn back on my heels.

I couldn't understand how come I hadn't notice it before, but a large ball of fluff peeked out at the side of the flea's desk. It was easy to recognize that white 'ball of fluff' as the hoodie the louse absolutely adored.

For a moment I was struck with bewilderment and it took me a good while for my brain to absorb everything that was happening. The louse was _hiding_ under a table from _me_? Am I dreaming? I pinched myself on the arm just to be certain and sure enough, it wasn't a dream.

"What the hell are you doing under the table, you damned flea?" I scoffed. Sheesh, the nerve of this man, making me run around like an idiot and this is where he is. I ought to trash his office for the trouble he's put me through.

The question was only answered by more scuffling from underneath the wooden desk and a high-pitched, husky voice took me by surprise "Orihara Izaya is not home…There are only….mice"

What?

I stared at the table, stunned by the fact that Orihara Izaya, _the_ Orihara Izaya, was actually petrified of me and was willing to make squeaky mice noises instead of confronting me like a man. I felt my chest swell up with pride.

Well, to think that Izaya finally realized that he was no match for me and that it would be best to leave me and Ikebukuro alone. After chasing him for years, he finally understood that I was the stronger more dominant among us and he had finally given up! The mere thought made me smile.

Yes! I had finally made my enemy quiver in fear. Huzzah! This calls for a celebration! I'm going to treat everyone at the Russian Sushi for-

"So you and your protozoan brain…can leave now. Bye bye, I hope the door hits you on the way out…Oh wait, you broke it… Figures, a Neanderthal wouldn't know…how to use a door. "

Never mind, sorry guys the treat will have to wait.

"Oi, Izaya. Get the fuck out here, or I'm gonna break this stupid desk of yours too!" My tone was obviously threatening. I don't get it. Why was he refusing to face me. He didn't have any problems insulting me from under a desk…Wait a sec-

Don't tell me something happened to its face! Maybe it's painted with make-up. Could Izaya actually be a transvestite? Oh my God, I always thought that he had feminine features. Or maybe he has some weird fetish for cross dressing! Don't tell me he dresses up like a maid in his free time! Maybe he's dressed up like a maid right now…

I didn't know why I was getting excited all of a sudden. Exposing this man's weakness was something I had only dreamt about.

Oh- I will never forget this moment. My hand instinctively reached inside my pocket to grab my cell phone and take a picture of the memorable event that was about to happen. But I found my pockets empty except for a lighter and a cigarette pack. Oh yeah, I forgot that I broke my phone the other day.

No matter, camera or not, this image will be etched in my mind forever. And I will laugh at Orihara Izaya's face and mock him for the rest of his pitiful life! Looks like there will be a celebration at the Russian Sushi Bar after all…

"Now, now Iiizaaayaaa-kuuun, is that any way to talk to a guest?"

The very next moment my fingers dug into the hard wood of the desk in front me and with a minute amount of strength, I easily picked it up and tossed it over my head, my eyes widening in anticipation when I heard a gasp of surprise from the blob of black underneath it.

The desk crashed into the coffee table located behind me, making the fragile glass break into tiny pieces as the sound of breaking and ripping echoed throughout the office. The chess board placed on the coffee table crashed with the other objects, the remaining chess pieces rolling at my feet. The lamps which were placed on the desk were tossed carelessly into the air before crashing against the opposite wall at the far end of the office. The expensive looking laptop which had been previously on the desk was nowhere to be found among the remains. In just one swift motion the whole office became a mess.

But none of that mattered to me as I stared completely awestruck at the sight that beheld my eyes.

My breath hitched momentarily as my heart skipped a beat, my jaw dropping as the hazy, half-lidded crimson eyes met mine in a long, unsuspended stare.

And for a few moments, I gaped at the image before me, my mind at loss of coherent thought and my tongue at loss for words…

If I didn't hear my heart hammering against my chest, I would have been absolutely certain that this was another one of those sick dreams. But the vibrant sounds of the glass breaking and the wood shattering set off the assumption and made me realize that this actually was reality.

In front of me was something that I never expected to see in a million years. The man who was always so composed, who never showed an ounce of fear or true emotion, was sitting in front me, looking like the most unconfident and insecure person in the entire world.

For a moment, I stopped breathing, just to hear his puffs of breath fill the entire room, just to make sure that my ears weren't playing tricks on me. The monotony of silence was piercing and no words were exchanged between us as I looked onto the other man, a stunned expression clearly evident on my face.

Izaya looked startlingly similar to something I saw in a dream a while ago. His cheeks were flushed in a sweet cherry color, looking as if they had been painted almost carefully to contrast with his pale skin. His crimson eyes which had been staring into mine diverted their gaze as he panted on the floor, looking like an eye-candy just waiting to be gobbled up. His thin shoulders slumped making the V-neck of his button-less shirt expose more skin than it was normally supposed to. His fur-rimmed hoodie had slipped off his shoulders, making it look like someone was in the middle of undressing him.

My mind went blank. My eyes wide from never having seen such an astoundingly stunning sight which made my stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Huh?" That word held all of my perplexity and astonishment.

Before I had even opened my mouth to say the word, the informant who had just been looking like a vulnerable little kitten, had gotten to his feet, the hoodie completely sliding off, emphasizing his thin frame. He growled angrily, his expression hidden by his bangs as he launched himself forward, the flick blade in his hand making itself noticed as it sliced the skin on my arm.

Impulsively, I jumped back from the assault, my mind snapping back to reality as a series of strikes and slashes tried to injure me even further.

"Die!" His breathless voice was almost desperate, as he continued to swipe his knife at me, almost cutting me multiple times. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't shocked. Usually I was the one who started our daily brawls, not the other way around.

But it was easy to not that his frantic actions were uncoordinated and lumbering; his movements were inexplicably slow considering how I was able to dodge at even such a close proximity. It was apparent that he wasn't at the top of his game and his anxious attacks just made me more aware of the fact that something was most certainly wrong.

I threw a fit of punches at him, but with those cat-like reflexes, he avoided the blows, using those long legs to maneuver himself across the remnants of glass on the floor. I was reminded how inconvenient it really was if we fought hand-to-hand and not hand-to-vending-machine.

Another hysterical cry and another attack threw me off balance as he swiped towards my face. I backed up, taking hesitant steps so I could determine the louse's movements. No matter how clumsy he was right now, he could easily slash me with that flick blade of his. I thought fast, looking around for any object I could throw at him apart from his unfortunate desk and coffee table.

The damn flick blade swirled past my head, missing my eye by mere inches and I staggered back, barely keeping hold of my footing as my back bumped into something solid which moved in protest.

Looking back I noticed that it was a wooden coat rack. Perfect.

Extending my hand, I swiftly took hold of the object, raising it over my head threateningly as I hurled it at the informant with all my might. He dodged it, barely moving out of the way in time as it slammed into the opposite wall, breaking like a twig by the might of the impact.

The flea paid no mind to the article that I had just demolished and rushed towards me once more. Oh crap, I think he just got a bit faster. And then all of it happened in slow motion… One moment, he had launched himself at me, swinging his knife towards my face in an attempt to wound me, and the next he lost his balance and stumbled towards me, yelping loudly as his whole body collided with mine.

The sudden contact made me loose my foothold, and I fell back on to the carpeted floor, hissing when the fragments of glass broke my skin and implanted themselves into my spine. I wrapped my arms around the body in front of me, instinctively holding him closer to me as we skidded a bit further on the soft carpet before coming to a complete halt.

It was only after we stopped that I realized that I had inadvertently just saved my enemy from being grazed by shards of glass. Half of me was relieved that he was alright while the other half just wanted to shove the shards down his throat for being such an ass and trying to attack me despite the fact that I came all the way here just to make sure he was alive!

"Damn…you stupid louse" I muttered to make my displeasure known.

Izaya was on top of me; completely motion less as he laid his head in the crook of my neck. Our legs were entangled together in a confusing knot, our chests heaving as we struggled to catch our breaths. To any onlooker, it would have been kind of an… awkward position.

Despite the stinging sensation in my spine, I couldn't help but notice how delightfully warm his body was. I cracked one eye open, only to be blinded by a mane of raven hair which softly tickled my collarbone. My nose was met with the subtle scent of strawberries, and I had a sudden urge to just sink my head into the soft tresses and just let my senses drown in the sweet-scented, warm body in front of-

Scratch that. My brain just got a bit hazy from the impact! No way in hell would I want to get close to the flea! And why the hell wasn't he getting off me already? Did he want me to push him off? Oh-wait, I could always push him off, so why aren't I?

My arms acting according to the decision in my brain, unwound themselves from the louse's body and I grabbed his shirt, ready to yank him off me and get over with this damn awkward position and this whole fucked up situation!

But just as I was about to jerk him away he suddenly looked up to meet my gaze and- Oh God, why was he looking at me like that?

Once again, my mind went blank as I stared at his flawless, flushed face, wondering how that soft skin would feel like under my touch. His eyes were hypnotizing, practically burning holes through my skull as they stared at me with such tantalizing intensity that it left me absolutely- speechless. He was sweating and panting, his mouth slightly parted as he let out small puffs of breath which mingled with my own. Damn his face was close so mine… Just inches away, almost tempting me to devour those luscious lips again and again until they were bruised and bleeding.

I could feel the heat on my face. Shit, I was probably as red as a tomato. I shouldn't be affected by such a look and I certainly should pull him off because I am absolutely not affected by the fact that I can feel his heat seep through my clothes. Nope, nope. It doesn't bother me absolutely not… Holy crap! What is he doin-

For the next few moments all I could think about was that _'this is not happening…'_

I flinched when soft lips covered my own as the flea closed his half-lidded eyes, ignoring the fact that mine were probably as wide as saucers. His hands slowly, sensually traced my clothed torso before gently cupping my cheeks and positioning my head so I couldn't move away. His tongue darted out, tracing my lower lip, begging for an entrance but I kept my lips tightly shut. If I let myself go now, I wouldn't be able to stop until-

I pulled away, sputtering, desperately wiping my mouth in attempt to show how disgusted I was.

"Izaya! What the hell-"

"_Shizu-chan" _

That moan made me stiffen. My heart was racing, as if it was going to leap out of chest any minute, my mind going blank like a white piece of paper. I couldn't think. There were more sounds as he moved his body, his legs undoing themselves from my own as he dragged his abdomen against mine. The movement was enough to make me groan, my body erupting in flames from the corporeal contact as I felt something hard brush against body, gulping when I realized what it was. Oh crap, oh crap!

"You louse! What are you-" I found myself unable to complete the sentence as warm lips melded with mine once more, taking me by surprise and making me gasp aloud.

His tongue took advantage of my parted mouth to slip inside, probing around curiously as it found my own and rubbed against it. I groaned once again, the heat rushing to my lower regions as he greedily rubbed himself against me. My body reacted almost immediately to his touches, my jeans getting increasingly uncomfortable as he stroke my tongue with his own wet organ urging me to respond to his bold action.

My mind screamed to get him off, my hands digging in his hips to get the job done, but, unfortunately for me, as my fingers dug harshly into the soft flesh, he let out a cry, something so goddamn sexy that it made butterflies erupt in my stomach. His lips were still lingering on mine, barely moving as he panted against my mouth, his hands trembling as they clenched on my blonde hair tightly, refusing to let go.

"I-I d-don't want to…mphhh" Again that sly tongue entered my mouth and I willed myself to bite it off. It slowly grazed my teeth, hesitating slightly before encircling my tongue. I groaned, my hands entangling in his hair as I pulled him away, panting as I tried to catch my breath from the sudden attack.

"_Shizuo…" _I froze, my hands releasing him in surprise as my ears rung from the fact that he'd actually called my_ real _name.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, his voice inflaming my body to the point I wanted to screw everything and give in. His captivating expression made excitement course through my veins as the urge to hear his invigorating voice and my name being gasped in pleasure became to overpowering. That simple word had made something inside me snap, and that something was the restrain on my instincts which ordered me to just pound into that lithe body until it was writhing beneath me for more.

Noticing that I had stopped tugging on his clothes, he continued with his assault, moaning my name as he moved his lower body against me, making the bulge in my pants grow even bigger…

Aw, just fuck it all…

With that thought in my mind, I leaned forward, crushing my mouth on his as he shivered slightly when my body dominated over his. I sat up, cradling him onto my lap, as we parted momentarily, staring in each others eyes before searching for each others lips again. His arms snaked themselves around my neck, pulling me closer as his tongue lazily rubbed against mine, moaning slightly when I responded by squeezing his ass.

Our tongues intertwined sensually, and I took my time tasting him completely, trying to imprint the sweet taste of his mouth permanently on my mind. He tasted like marshmallows. Damn, I loved marshmallows. He shivered when I nipped at his bottom lip, gasping my name, that damn nickname once again as we parted to breath.

It wasn't long before we were at it again. I just couldn't get enough, I wanted _more_…

My hands slipped under his black shirt, tracing the entire length of his spine as he quivered underneath my touch. His body was hot, burning just like mine and the fact that he was just as affected by this as I was just gave my mind a feeling of elation. I took my time feeling his body, trying to find the places which would elicit a moan from his lips. As I caressed his skin, I couldn't help but notice how thin, frail and delicate he was, knowing that my touches would leave bruises which would take days to disappear…

And all of a sudden, I _wanted _to bruise this fragile body in front of me. I wanted to mark him in such a way that every time he looked in the mirror, he would be reminded of this moment; this instant when he chose to completely alter the relationship of hate we had shared for years.

When he parted to breath, I realized that I was quickly becoming _addicted_ to his taste. I didn't want to let him go, not now not ever. This slender, feeble being was mine and mine alone.

A sense of possessiveness came over me as my tongue traced his throat. His skin was salty, sweaty from all the perspiration, but I couldn't control my self as I teeth dug into his flesh, biting him sharply which made him yelp in response as I moved away and eyed my master-piece with satisfaction. I proceeded to an unblemished patch of skin, repeating the same process, making sure I marked the skin thoroughly before licking the abused flesh.

He trembled in my arms as my wandering hand under his clothing finally came to a halt when I felt his nipple. I circled it with my thumb, eagerly listening for the almost inaudible gasp that escaped his parted lips. I pinched it, twisted it playfully, as another shudder racked his body, his legs unfolding in mine as I felt something hard poke my stomach.

At any other time, I would have thought that it was a spare flick knife that was poking me through his jeans, but in this situation, I knew better. Damn his eagerness was such a turn on, and I groaned when I felt him grind himself against my erection, his whole body shaping itself into mine until there was no space left between us. I could feel how his heart was racing, and his chest heaving up and down as he attempted to regain his breath.

"_Shizu-chan…Shizu-chan…Shizu-chan" _He whispered again and again in my ear, his hot voice sending shivers down my spine as his tongue trace the outer shell of my ear before latching itself on my ear lobe. I groaned. Damn, I was sensitive there. He seemed to figure that out as he taunted me some more, nibbling, licking and biting, each one of his actions sending tremors through my body, just making me realize that how much I actually _wanted_ him…

I shifted on the floor, his whole upper body leaning on me as he kissed me again, my tongue occupying his as he mewled in pleasure when my tongue brushed against a particularly sensitive spot in his mouth.

"_Mnnnnmm….mmm…"_ He murmured into my mouth and I hissed as the sound shot down to my already-hard groin, pants becoming increasingly sore as I trailed my hands over his thin frame once more. God, I wanted him so bad…

Before we could get any further, I huddled him in my arms, lifting him off the ground as he gasped at the sudden action. As my muscles flexed, I noticed how many glass shards had made their way into their skin. I hadn't given it any thought until now, but I could feel the wounds heat up. They were probably bleeding, but it didn't hurt that much. Actually, it was more of a slight annoying stinging sensation which wasn't that much of a bother.

As I lifted the flea of the ground and threw him over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes, I felt him struggle, those damn hands of his clawing into my already scarred back. I slapped his ass in agitation, snickering slightly when he gasped, his erection twitching as it dug into my chest. I strode over to the couch, dropping him none too gently on the leather seat.

He didn't move, just lay down and tried to catch his breath as I loosened my bow tie and throwing it off and then proceeding to unbutton my shirt. After that was done, I hovered over him, my hands undoing the button on his jeans as my mouth re-attached itself to his neck. I traced butterfly kisses to the column of his throat, moistening the area with my saliva, parting momentarily to completely remove those jeans from his legs.

His arousal sprang up almost immediately and he shivered, his legs trembling as he diverted his eyes away from me, his erection hanging up from beneath his maroon boxers as I continued to remove them. My curiosity took the better of me as the desire to see more of that flawless skin took over me. His erection stood proudly, the head damp with pre-cum as it twitched slightly when I moved myself closer to him.

My gazed was fixated on his thighs, that creamy expanse of skin was just begging for attention. I leaned down, placing soft kisses on his inner-thighs, making him whimper slightly as I licked the soft flesh, knowing that it made him uncomfortable as he closed his legs, his silky skin enclosing around my face. He forced me to look up by yanking my hair, those delirious crimson eyes just pulled me in like a spider that traps its prey, making me completely freeze as he leaned forward, his tongue tracing my lips before melding together with mine in such an exhilarating way that it only left me wanting more.

My hands traced his lean thorax before moving down; leaving heavy caresses in its wake as I attempted to draw out those melodious moans that made my ears tingle with pleasure. I kneaded his groin, feeling him stiffen momentarily before he let out a gasp of surprise. As started to stroke the heated flesh, feeling the slick pre-cum moisten my hands as I lifted his black shirt and saw something which made my eyes widen with surprise.

Scars. Everywhere. So many that I was shocked to see that this man was still alive even after such severe injuries. Some of them were faded, some still intact and staining his pale skin like a blotch. Just thinking about how painful those were made me wince. This man endured so much physical agony, yet he never, ever, even once let them-

Damn, and I still threw vending machines at him every time I saw him…

Without a second thought, I latched my mouth onto his chest, tracing my tongue over the scar that looked so familiar to the one he gave me in high school. The fact that someone other than me was able to hurt him made my anger burn, but he let out a moan, soft like music to my ears and I felt all my rage dissipate.

I'll kill them all, all of those who try to take him away from me. He was my prey and I was the only one who was supposed to hurt him like this. No other person should interfere; no other person should leave marks on this body other than me…

He tensed when my tongue found his nipple, letting out a trembling sigh as I kissed it, feeling it harden almost immediately, as my hand continued to pump his erection, my thumb rubbing over the slit teasingly to make him squirm even more.

He cried out in pleasure as I sucked and licked and bit on the sensitive nub, his body bucking into my hands as I fastened my pace.

I forced three fingers into his mouth and he started to suck them, twirling his tongue around each digit as he coated them with his saliva. I felt my arousal jerk. Such a tease. I gave his erection a hard tug, making him moan onto my fingers as his mouth salivated and drool dribbled down his mouth before I removed it.

"_Shizu…chan…mnn…"_

I trailed my saliva-coated hand down to his heated entrance, feeling it twitch as I forced a finger inside it, covering my mouth with his to eat up his gasps as his body arched into mine, his close proximity sending electric jolts throughout my body as his arm entangled around my shoulders, pulling me down to him.

His fingers raked over my back, making me wince as they curiously ran over the newly inflicted wounds. In retaliation, I added a second finger into the tight hole, quickening my ministrations on his cock as my two fingers slowly started thrust inside him, feeling those hot muscles tense as I pried open his folds. He was tight, and so damn hot that I felt my cock twitch with anticipation on the mere thought of being inside that delicious heat.

I added another finger to the hot cavern and I could tell that it hurt; the pain was clearly evident on his face as his shut his eyes tight, his nails digging into my back as he held onto me firmly. His gasps made me dizzy and I slammed my fingers inside him harder, wanting to hear more of his voice but he merely trembled in response. Angling my fingers, I forcefully thrust upwards inside him and he _howled, _his hips bucking all of a sudden and I knew I had found his sweet spot.

A smirk played itself on my face as I massaged his prostate, each of my movements eliciting a cry from his lips as I continued to stroke his erection, feeling those hot walls clamp around my fingers.

"_Nghhhh...ahh!...umm...ahhhh!"_

His body was relentlessly moving underneath me, moans, gasps and whimpers escaping those lips as I led his body to completion. My mind was in a daze, my eyes engrossed by the erotic picture in front of as his body arched into mine all of a sudden, throwing his head back as saliva trailed down the corner of his trembling lips. He shut his eyes tight, screaming out my name as I felt the lithe body underneath me convulse profusely as he came into my hand.

His constant panting and the heavy air around me made me light headed as I struggled to make my brain _think_. I felt like I was drunk, that I couldn't stop myself no matter how much I tried. My body had a mind of its own, it was moving with my consent and I liked every moment of it. I loved his lewd cries, his sensitive body that would respond to my every touch, his scarlet eyes filled with lust and how his slender body trembled with anticipation underneath me, wordlessly _begging_ me for more.

I never felt this way before, not about a single person. And now that these sentiments washed over, I didn't have the heart to suppress them. It was an intoxicating sensation that made me go numb, taking over all coherent thought and leaving it meaningless.

Morals, restrictions, ethics…nothing mattered anymore. The moment I saw him vulnerable, I wanted to take advantage of him, despite the fact that he was the one who lead me on. Everything about this was wrong, yet everything felt just so _right, _like the perfection achieved when two pieces of a puzzle join together, each curve, each bend accommodating the other to be complete.

I felt…complete.

"_Izaya…" _I found myself calling his name, the name I had always hated so much but now, that same spiteful person was awakening emotions and desires that I never felt before.

His legs were sprawled open, cum drenching his shirt and the top of his stomach. He covered his expression by drooping one arm over his forehead as his faced turned away from me, mouth still parted and letting out puffs of breath.

It stung. Even though he had turned his head away, I knew he regretted it. Damn, I shouldn't have given him the opportunity to think straight. I could see his anxiety through his body language, the way his shoulders slumped and the way his legs attempted to close, tried to cover what was left of his dignity. But now it was too late. He should have refused me when my brain was still functioning and these desires hadn't engulfed my very being.

He couldn't turn me away now. I would take him even if he denied me.

I pried his legs open again, but he didn't protest. By now I had already removed my uncomfortable pants and boxers as I hooked his knees on my shoulders, positioning myself at his entrance. Panting, I slowly pushed myself inside him, his head suddenly snapped up and his gaze met mine, eyes filled with fear as he parted his lips to speak.

He was going to reject me, dammit!

Without a second thought I seized his hips, holding him tightly as I slammed myself inside him completely, sheathing myself to the brim, groaning as his tight heat engulfed my cock. His pain-filled cry bounced off the wall and into my ears, but I couldn't bring myself to care, and I couldn't bring myself to stop as I pulled back half-way and thrust myself inside that inviting heat.

Oh God, he was so wonderful. I felt like I would melt, melt inside that soft warmth that tempted me to force him open, thrust in and bury myself deep inside him. Instinct took over me as I continued to pummel his inside, my ears deaf to his cries as I pierced him over and over again. In the hustle I could feel his fingers wrapping around my hands, attempting to make me loose my grip but I ignored it and continued to take my pleasure from the lithe inviting body.

"_Shizu…s-stop…ahh!...hurts…it hurts…" _His pleas went unheard as I lost myself in the pleasure, his helpless body merely inflaming the fire of a man's desire inside me as I took him ruthlessly. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes and his face contorted in pain made my heart ache, but I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see him like this. I didn't want to know that I was the one doing this to him. I didn't want to be reminded how a monster I really was.

I kept pounding inside him, loosing myself in his heat, his body, the warmth I never thought even existed, so hot and wet that it made my mouth dry. By now, he was hard all over again, gasping at each penetration, his hips rotating against mine as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room.

"_Ahh!….hah…t-there…there!" _His sudden commands made me re-open my eyes and I watched his expression change from pure agony to something akin to pleasure. I complied with his requests and thrust harder in the same position, making him cry out once again as his body arched. _"More…ahh! M-more…don't stop!"_ With his cries edging me on, I used all my strength to plunge inside him, deeper and deeper as I felt his body practically suck me in when I brushed against something harder inside of him, his insides squeezing me to the extent that I couldn't concentrate on anything except the spiteful man in front of me.

"_Uhh…gah…ahhh!...nghhh…hah!…" _All coherent thought vanished as I lost myself within him. I couldn't even think enough to control my strength and my hands tightened their holds on his hips as they grinded against me, creating delicious friction that left me seeing white from the blinding euphoria. His pleasure filled moans echoed in my ears, forcing me to drive into him faster, more deeper as my thrusts became erratic and my pace became urgent.

Tears still cascaded down his cheeks and licked them away, feeling how hot his skin was under my tongue. His arms snaked around my neck as he attempted to pull himself up, his nails digging into my skin during the process.

"_Izaya…"_ I grunted into his ear, nuzzling my head at the crook of his neck as I felt his body tense. All of a sudden his luscious walls collapsed down on me, making me loose my breath as he screamed out my name, my real name, throwing his head back as he came onto both of our stomachs. The stimulation sent me overboard as I felt the hard knot in my stomach undo itself as I came inside that hot cavern.

…

I panted to catch my breath, feeling my body quiver from the after glow of the pleasurable experience we'd just shared. Izaya's arms lost their grip around my neck and he slowly slid away from me, my body immediately regretting to be separated from the consensual touch. No words were exchanged between as we struggled with our breath, his hazy gaze lingering with mine before he completely closed his eyes, covering those alluring crimson eyes which had lost their usually fiery fervor.

The fact that I was able to make that fire in his eyes flicker made my chest swell for some reason as I slumped down, completely exhausted. I wrapped my arms around the smaller body beneath me, sighing when I thought of how badly this kind of thing will affect our usual relationship and my life in general.

The warmth which radiated from his skin quickly put an end to all those thoughts of 'what might happen next', and I closed my eyes, taking in his scent, letting my body tingle from the sensation of being against his skin. Even though this was my enemy who was in my arms, I wished morning would never come and that we could stay like this forever…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

**Authors note:** Woah~ I don't know what kinda smut monster took over me when I was writing this….XD

I originally planned something else to happen, something which didn't involve any smut, but when I thought it over, I realized that if I was a reader instead of the author, I _would _want smut in this chapter. Besides, this story is mostly an excuse to write Shizaya smut and I haven't actually made a plot or a story line. However, I do intend to make this story creative and interesting since this is my first yaoi fic and of the couple I absolutely adore!~~ :D

But anyhoo, sorry for the late update but I tried to make this chapter longer as a compensation.

Thank you guys!~~~ So many reviews! I'm overwhelmed! XD

_Aihara-Yuki: -blush- Well, I always have had a thing for smut but I just started reading yaoi a few months ago. I'm glad that I can write smut which people like…XD Hope you like this one too!~~_

_Suffocated Entity: Actual smex!~~~~~ I didn't want to drag the story out too much since, as I said in the beginning, it doesn't have a definite plot. But I loveee to write smut so I couldn't wait!~~~ _

_H2302: Updated!~_

_LittleBlackRaven: Updated!~_

_Akai Mu Tsuki: I've always wanted to write about what Shizuo would do if he found Izaya in such a predicament, he'd probably laugh BUT if Izaya seduces him, then what? Haha, they'd probably go all the way through…XD_

_Yuu13: I hate cliffhangers since they leave you on the edge but they are an important part of every story…XD I hope you liked this chappie!~_

_Blackwingsgreeneyes: Haha, thanks for reviewing each chapter, most people don't do that! XD Yup!~ Shizuo REALLY helped him out here…XD_

_Lorey: I'm glad you liked the story that much! XD I hope you found this chapter satisfying! XD_

_CircusRunaway: Yeah, we all hate to be left on the edge! :D Thank you for the compliment. English isn't my native tongue so I have quite a few grammar problems, but I try my best and it's nice to know that people appreciate your writing style! _

_VioletIsInPain: Fufu!~ Glad to see that there are other people who see how kinky it is to do stuff in a library! I mean, all the signs say 'Keep Silence' but who knows what people might be doing in the dark corners, ne? XD_

_Charlie: Updated!~ I hope you liked this chapter!~~_

_Citizen Colbat 1: Yay, Izaya literally got screwed! XD I think a person like Izaya would probably lash out at Shizuo rather than running away. That's why he attacked Shizuo. But I'll explain his reason in the upcoming chappies, kay?_

_Lo: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! XD_

_DeidaraSasoriLover1: Updated!~ I hope you liked this chapter…XD_

Leave a review guys!~ They encourage me to keep on writing! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Story: **Dreaming Of You

**Author: **animeg

**Rating: **M for language and smut

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, i.e. MaleXMale. Don't like it, don't read. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

"_Oh girl, I wish I knew your world…I think I'm loosing my head over you, girl."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Despite all my pleas to the heavens, the next morning I woke up with the flea tugged carefully underneath me. My back was painfully sore, yet despite my fogged mind and the protests of my aching body, I tried to nuzzle closer to the warmth below me, inhaling the sweet lingering scent in those silky tresses which had inebriated me last night to the point of madness.

Even long after my mind became sober and I became fully of the situation I was in; I didn't move an inch from my place. I knew where I was, I knew who I was with and I could vividly remember everything that happened last night. Yet against all odds, I was still reluctant to let go of the spiteful man resting under me. It was like my body had a mind of its own; refusing to part from the overwhelming heat and warmth that I never thought could exist in this world.

No matter how much I tried to deny it, last night, without a doubt, was probably going to be engraved in my mind for the rest of my life. I don't know _what _came over me. I have no idea _why_ I acted the way I did. It-it just happened and I couldn't stop myself from going all the way through…

It was a good few moments before I opened my eyes, flinching when the extensive light rays stung my unadjusted pupil, and I slowly looked up, making sure to avoid any serious movement so as not to disturb the louse under me.

The office was completely trashed. The only things intact were this couch and the book shelf against the left wall. Other than that, it would be difficult to recognize the place as the office of an infamous informant broker in Shinjuku.

Said informant shifted uneasily underneath me, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep as he snuggled closer, his slender fingers tightening their grip on my back as he dug his head into my chest with a soft sigh.

My heart was thumping against my rib cage, and I could feel my face heat up as the memory of last night flooded my mind, my body becoming increasingly aware of the person below me; his tender movements and the brush of his bare skin against my own flesh made a lump in my throat. His breathing was regular, his chest heaving evenly and his shirt was hitched up revealing his naval and the expanse of creamy skin which made me want to caress it until-

Oh God, what am I doing? Shouldn't I be getting out of here? No matter how coward-like it sounded, I _really _wasn't prepared to face the flea if he woke up. It would be too mortifying, probably for the both of us.

To avoid the awkwardness in the upcoming future, I carefully detached myself from the thin man underneath me, ignoring my body's protests to being separated from the heat. He seemed just as reluctant to let go, whimpering lightly as the warmth was taken away from him and it took me all the restrain I could forge to prevent myself from just giving up, laying back down and meeting the consequences afterwards.

Despite being the strongest man in Ikebukuro, I found myself weak to this man's charms. Last night had been no exception. I fell rapturously into those crimson eyes and those full lips. It was almost humiliating to know how much self-control I _really_ had.

Sighing, I moved away from the sleeping man, the latter curling up into a ball before resting his head in the base of the couch. I got up from the sofa with a heavy heart, wandering into the office, trying to find my discarded clothes. The whole time, I couldn't help but take glances at raven haired informant. I didn't why my eyes couldn't look away. Maybe I was trying to savor the sight of seeing him so weak and helpless. It was the first time that I had seen something past his usual, malicious façade. His vulnerable side could almost be considered at cute…

I shook my head, willing the thought to go away.

Wrong. This was all so wrong. These feelings were wrong. The act we had committed was utterly wrong and disgusting in everyway.

I sighed again, gathering my clothes before seating myself on the couch, my legs feeling stiff and uncomfortable from the mess we made last night.

I was dying for a bath.

I strode into the louse's bathroom after wearing my boxers, the white tiles cool under my feet as I searched for a towel or a drape cloth-anything I could use to wipe myself with. Sure enough a towel hung on the side of the off-white basin and I grabbed the article, moistening it with a bit of water as I proceeded to clean myself, satisfied as the dry cum came off of my thighs.

As I came out of the bathroom, my eyes drifted to the louse once again, my jaw dropping automatically and my heart thumping erratically when I saw his sexy position. He was sprawled on his stomach, his bare ass flashing at me, looking just as appealing as last night, his eyes closed and lips ajar, looking so innocent yet tempting at the same time.

Looking away in discomfiture, I growled slightly when I felt my erection stir to life. Just wonderful! That flea was turning me on with even trying!

With a frown I strolled towards the couch, avoiding the wreckage as I picked up the flea's discarded fur-rimmed jacket. After making sure that there were no shards of glass stuck in it, I proceeded towards the sleeping louse and sat down beside him.

My mind was in conflict of what I was about to do right now. It was common courtesy to clean the mess I made right? I mean, wouldn't it be rude to just leave it be- but then again this was the flea in front of me and etiquettes weren't exactly on my mind when I was usually dealing with him. But the fact was that it was irksome to leave him dirty like that. My mind was just bothering me about how it was _my_ responsibility because I was the one _that_ did him…

I advanced to clean him, my face involuntarily heating up as I touched his soft, smooth skin. He shivered as I wiped the dry-cum off him, his legs joining automatically as they felt my hand in between them. I tried to keep my face straight as I did the deed, not allowing my eyes to roam to places where attention wasn't required, but it was hard to do especially when the louse kept moving again and again and shifting his legs.

'_Not looking, not looking, not looking at all…'_ I chanted again and again to make myself _not _feel like a pervert.

But dammit, I _did_ feel like a dirty old man who was secretly trying to take advantage of a defenseless teenager. I wasn't into voyeurism! A naked body, and a man's at that, shouldn't make me so uncomfortable. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything that I didn't. We were both men and men took baths together!

That logic didn't help as I felt my erection twitch when the louse's inner thighs rubbed against my hand. Damn, maybe I _was_ some sort of pervert…And getting a hard-on so early in the morning? Ugh, damn libido….

It was a miracle that he didn't wake up. He must probably have been exhausted from last night. I, on the other hand, felt oddly refreshed despite the soreness in my limbs.

As I finished cleaning him, I covered his lower half with that jacket of his, trying to avoid any further embarrassment for myself and my injured pride.

My eyes shamefully took in the sight of his face.

He looked unusually calm, tranquil, and a look of innocence over his features. He seemed _at peace. _

"What an ugly look…" I murmured quietly as I traced his cheek with the back of my hand. This kind of serene expression didn't suit him. I would prefer that smug smirk on his face any day, especially because this kind of face was making my heart race. He looked almost _human,_ weak and vulnerable, full of insecurities like any other person…

I gently ran my fingers down his chin, noticing with a bit of delight at how it was stained by a love bite, one of the many I gave him last night. A malicious thought struck me as I gazed at the frail body before me.

It would all be just easier if I snap his neck right now. He wouldn't be able to resist, he would barely even feel it. All I had to do was just grip his neck and it would take even less than a second…

The thought was too farfetched in the end. There was no way that I could develop the stomach to kill him after the intimacy we had shared last night, after I heard the way he cried out my name, the way he held onto me tightly as if I was the most valuable thing he ever had. Even though he was the person I hated the most, I couldn't find the heart to kill him.

Ugh, this was all so wrong! I shouldn't even be here, stroking his hair like some couple in one of those mushy romance movies and I certainly shouldn't be hesitating to break his neck, but I _was _and the mere thought of the fact that I was, perhaps, losing my animosity towards the louse made me just want to punch a wall.

I sighed again, slipping into my crippled white shirt after I was done with my pants.

As absurd as it sounds, last night was my first. It was the first time I actually held someone so _wholly_. It was the first time that I had seized someone in arms, shared my body heat with them, cherished them with all my heart and gave them everything, even a taste of my massive strength.

Like Izaya, I had my fair share of female attention in my teenage years. At multiple points I made out with pretty girls, thinking that such high school flings were natural at my age. But I had always thought that I would only share _this_ kind of relationship with someone whom I truly loved and someone who loved me, not because of my looks, but my personality as well. I don't know if it's some kind of ironic shit that fate's been playing that my first time was with the person I _loathed_ from the depths of my heart.

Nevertheless, no matter how much I try to deny it, last night was probably the most extraordinary evening I ever had…I wish I could just take him right now and revel in the feeling once again…

Oh God, what am I thinking? This is absolutely ridiculous! I cant _like_ being intimately tangled with someone I _don't_ like, right? Those feelings and emotions that exploded like a firework were nothing more than the fulfillment of the pleasures of the flesh…right? I mean, there is _no way_ I can harbor _actual_ feelings for the louse…right? Right?

I wish there was someone answering all these annoying questions for me so I didn't have to think so much. Ugh, thinking…so annoying…

I looked over at the snoozing man, some emotion akin to guilt clawing at my chest as my eyes wandered over his exposed skin. There were bruises everywhere, some reflecting the shape of fingertips while others just spread over the skin like a stain.

His already scarred body had taken more blows as the pale skin littered with black-blue marks from my touches. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't feeling guilty because I hurt _him_. I was only sulking because I bruised him even when I had no intention of doing so; I had hurt him even when I was _trying_ to _make love _to him.

This strength, this curse was the reason why could never get close to anyone. It was the reason why I never found love; it was reason why I never interacted with other people despite the loneliness that had left me living at the edges of sanity. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I really didn't. I just couldn't control my massive strength. The same thing which made me a force to be reckoned with was also my greatest weakness.

I slowly buttoned up my white shirt, having no idea why I taking my sweet time when I should have been hurrying out of his apartment instead. Maybe, a part of me _did _want to confront Izaya about last night, no matter how uncomfortable the topic seemed.

There were so many unanswered questions, like why did he jump me? Why did he kiss me? Why did he persist on kissing me even when I was _trying_ to push him off? Did he get a dose of what they call…aphrodisiacs or something? If not then why the fuck was he turned on because he kissed me, _**me**_ of all people! Didn't he hate me just like I hated him? But then again_ I_ was turned on by the kiss too…

'_That was only because he started touching me in all the weird places!'_ I argued with my thoughts, trying to convince myself that I wasn't the perpetrator behind what transpired last night…

Obviously it was him who started it! I had no intention of doing something like that! He was the one who seduced me with those mesmerizing ruby eyes, those luscious lips and that deep, husky voice…

I face palmed. This was all so fucked up.

I glanced at the man lying next to me, suspicion filling my gaze. Maybe he already planned all of this…Maybe he had resolved to stab me in the gut but got too caught up in the pleasure and forgot his real purpose. Even I could tell that those moans, gasps and tears weren't fake…He actually got…really into it…

Maybe he just wanted a good shag after all…But then again, he could have screwed any girl (or guy) in the entire district of Shinjuku…Why would he choose me, his greatest enemy of all people? I'm sure that he would have never _ever_ wanted me to see him in such a helpless state, knowing that I could kill him at any moment. Damn, what the hell was he thinking?

Then my mind drifted off to another possibility…

Could it be that…deep down…he doesn't actually…hate me like he says he does…? Maybe he sort of likes me…

I shook my head, not liking the way that my heart was racing from the perspective of him actually liking me.

'_Do you actually like me, you rotten louse?'_ I mused, looking at him with my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

That thought was weird and I don't know where it came from or why it came into my head. But even I could admit that it _did_ explain a lot of things…Like why he jumped me last night, why didn't he say anything or give an explanation at all because I expected him to ramble about it in the morning and why he was allowing me to see him in his sleep, the time when he was most defenseless…

But the thing is, you don't make your crush's life miserable do you? But then again the flea has always had a strange way of seeing things. He says he loves humanity, yet he still makes them miserable…Maybe it was his way of showing affection…?

I really don't know why I was trying to convince myself that the flea was in love with me. Maybe it was the only thing that made sense behind all his actions, maybe it was some sort of attempt to reinstate my pride, or maybe…deep down…I actually wished that there was something to last night other than just raw lust and desire…

I sighed quietly, getting to my feet before strolling at the door. I still couldn't find my bartender vest, I couldn't remember where I threw it off or at what point I even took it off. So in the end, I decided to leave the annoying article of clothing and take my leave.

As I teetered past the remains on the floor towards the broken door, I couldn't help but wonder if any people walked up on us last night…Then again, this was Izaya's office. I don't think that people would have the courage to leisurely walk into it without having a business appointment or such.

Snickering, I stepped outside, leaving the door wide open for any onlookers to waltz in as they please. If I was lucky enough, maybe someone would stab him or something…I frowned when that thought came to me…Why did it bother me if-

Before thinking any further I growled, grudgingly stomping back to the apartment before lifting the door and putting it in its proper place. Damn flea, he better thank me for this…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

_Knock Knock Knock_

In the end I finally found myself banging at another apartment door, however this time, it wasn't that damn flea's…

"Shinra! Open up before I break this door and shove it down your damn throat!" I screeched threateningly, only to hear a bit of scuffling on the other side of the wooden frame. Sheesh, Shinra, you're supposed to be a doctor. By the time you open up this door your patient may as well die bleeding all over the floor!

…

Alright fine, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit. But I wanted those glass shards out of my back because they were getting really uncomfortable!

In the back of my mind I couldn't help but be thankful that I fell on my back and not on my behind or else that would have been _really _painful.

Glaring at the door, I finally resolved to break the piece of wood and remind Shinra that I was not a patient man, but before I could do so the said annoying door was unlocked and opened so that I could walk in. Hn, looks like Shinra wont need a new door after all. Pity.

"Shizuo!~" A high-pitched voice, a bit too happy for my liking, greeted me with enthusiasm as a familiar face came into view. With dark-rimmed glasses and a jolly smile, the man in front of me looked like the happiest person in the world. Despite being irritating and weird most of the time, he was one of the few people that I could consider as friends, besides, with that cheery expression, it was hard for me to remain angry.

I sighed as I walked inside, heading for the sofa, my back stinging as my shoulders relaxed. Stupid glass, stupid flea, stupid coffee table. That louse and everything in his apartment was stupid!

It's hard to believe that I can get hit by a truck and not feel pain; yet, broken fragments of glass have left me edgy. As I sat on the soft, cushiony sofa, I couldn't help but grumble curses at how stupid this whole world. I started to unbutton my shirt, trying not to cringe at the way my back felt like as if someone were sticking needles into it.

Before coming here, I had gone home, taken a long bath and that's when I noticed that my spine freggin' hurt when the warm water came in contact with my skin. At first I ignored it, but then it started hurting more, like the sting of a bee. It was enough to get me aggravated, especially since the sensations wouldn't go away. I tried to get some of them out on my own, heck, I could even feel them their pointy surfaces sticking out, but I couldn't reach most of them, hence, I was forced to come see Shinra when I should me enjoying my Sunday.

"So what can I do for you? Or did you just come for a friendly visit? Oh! Oh! Did you finally decide to give me a blood sample of-"

"Shinra, shut up!" Jeez, he talks too much.

Not taking any notice of my snappy tone, the good doctor curiously peered over my shoulder to see what I was doing. As I removed my shirt, I couldn't help but flinch when the fabric slid over my torso, my spine shivering slightly as the cold air hit my back. It felt as if each movement was making those shards penetrate deeper…

"Whoa, what'd you do to yourself this time?"

"Fell through a window…" I answered nonchalantly. I'd been thinking of a good excuse and 'falling through the window' just seemed like the most obvious one in this case.

"Alrighty, let's patch you up! Mind moving to the examining table?"

I complied to his request, lifting myself off of the sofa and into the other room where Shinra usually dealt with his patients. I'd been here various times before. I guess it helped to have a friend who was a doctor. Definitely beats paying hospital bills and dealing with inquiring doctors who just love to question about 'how' you got the injury and 'why' you were so careless. I could tell Shinra that I fell off a cliff and he wouldn't ask any further irritating questions…

As he rummaged through the drawers, my mind wandered once again. I wondered if the louse was awake yet…And if he was, how was he reacting? Was he regretting it? Was he in pain? Was he happy because this whole thing was a part of his twisted plan…? I sighed. With Izaya any of these could be a possibility. You just don't know what to expect from that kind of person…

"Okay now, this is gonna sting a little…" That was the only warning I got, before I felt a pricking sensation swell in the wing of my shoulder. There was a retracting gesture, and my eyebrows twitched as something was forced to come out from beneath my skin, tearing the flesh open as it left the wound. There was a loud _'thunk' _and I looked at my left side into the dustbin curiously, only to find a rather _large _piece of glass covered with my blood lying at the bottom.

Shinra went at it again and I shifted uncomfortably since this one was in the base of my spinal column. "Don't fidget or it'll be left in the skin." His tone was more serious this time as he continued his work.

One after another the pieces fell in the dustbin beside me, each one leaving a trail of blood as it was extracted. I knew there was blood. I could almost feel the liquid as it poured out of each wound. How many were there? Twelve? Thirteen? I had lost count.

"You know, you should have come to me earlier." The brunette said, not really taking his eyes off my back. "Your wounds have already started to heal with the glass still engraved inside your skin. You're lucky they didn't go deep enough to rupture an artery or damage a nerve." Well, that explained why it hurt so much. Shinra was actually reopening wounds that had already started to heal.

"Now just one more…" It seemed like he was talking to himself more than he was talking to me. Another stinging sensation up my spine and another _'thunk' _in the basket beside me indicated that it was finally over. Damn, my back felt like it was on fire. It was heating up every where.

Well, at least I couldn't feel the annoying stinging feeling anymore.

"Stay right there I still have to clean your wounds."

I hissed. Damn, damn ,damn! What the fuck-

"It's just alcohol. It's gonna hurt a bit." I clenched my teeth.

"Could've have given me a warning ya know?" I growled. Those warm cuts suddenly felt so cold, so stingy, like someone was jabbing them with a pen just for fun. But then I relaxed myself, trying to cut off my mind from the pain.

"It's funny, you know"

"What's funny?" I inquired, trying to keep up the dying conversation.

"You and Izaya." At any other time, I would have punched his face for mentioning that louse, but right now, I don't know why, but my ears perked up as he continued, "I got a call from him a bit earlier. Said he had a rough night and couldn't walk at all. I asked him what happened and he said he twisted his ankle while cooking." I could feel my blood pulsing from what he said; my cheeks were probably bright red with embarrassment. It was a good thing Shinra couldn't see my face…

I knew why Izaya couldn't walk…Because I was sort of responsible for it.

I coughed purposely, having not the slightest idea why. Maybe I didn't want to listen to this any more…

"But the funny thing is that Izaya can't cook…" There was a slight pause. "At all…He's hiding something from me…" And Shinra literally jabbed the alcohol soaked cotton onto my back. What kind of doctor takes his anger out on the patients? Sheesh, Shinra, be a little professional. "Even though he's the informant, I would like to know what's been going on with him in the past two months."

Ouch Shinra, stop prodding me with that cotton ball or I'm gonna make you swallow it! I was about to let my irritation be noticed, because quite frankly, I didn't even feel like he was talking to me anymore. He was more like talking to himself…

"He's been acting weird lately. Not visiting Ikebukuro, calling me and saying that he's having odd dreams, frequently asking for means to relieve stress…"

I remained quite. I have to admit, even I was slightly apprehensive of what the flea was doing these past few weeks…Maybe he was sick and I…forcefully…did that to him.

Ugh. I took my head in my arms, sighing deeply as I felt my chest throb. It was a good thing that Shinra was too busy to notice it. But damn, I never knew I could actually feel this guilty for hurting the louse.

I knew he deserved it. He deserved everything. He deserved all of those scars, he deserved all of the pain and he deserved to be alone…Yet despite knowing it, despite hating him, I still felt remorse for doing that to him…Dammit, it felt like…like rape…And what's worse is that I wouldn't mind doing it all over again. I felt like a wretched person…

I clenched my teeth, trying to remind myself that he was the one who started it. He _wanted_ it. He was practically _begging_ for it. Last night was mutual. I didn't force him into anything; heck I even tried to push him away! He should have just listened in the beginning!

'_It wasn't my fault!'_

"…it's a good thing you won't be needing stitches because- Shizuo? Are you listening?" Oh, Shinra was talking about something…

"Yeah…Where's Celty anyway?" I questioned, noticing that the headless woman was nowhere in sight. I could definitely trust her advice. She'd always been a good listener.

"Celty's gone to Shinjuku. I sent her with some painkillers and stress relievers for Izaya." Oh. I see. So the louse really was…not feeling well?

Maybe, he just took all his frustrations out on me. His job, as an informant was a very stressful one. Maybe all he wanted to do was channel all his stress out on something…and what better than a good fuck?

I couldn't help but feel depressed at the idea that yesterday was nothing more than just an insignificant one night stand. I thought I was above doing something like that…

"Just take care of yourself from now on, okay?"

"Hn."

I got up when the doctor was done, finally feeling relieved as I stretched my back experimentally to check if any shards were left. The good thing was, Shinra was always thorough, and just like always, he did a good job.

"Later." That was my good bye as I closed the door behind, ignoring the doctor's pleas to give him some of my blood for research…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Luckily, the weather was getting a bit better. After a few days of pouring rain, the scorching heat was toning down a bit, but the humidity was making up for the decrease in temperature.

As I lay down in my bed that night, I couldn't help but feel an empty void eating me inside out.

I didn't understand why, considering I had a good dinner along with a bottle of milk and I was exhausted and needed rest to start fresh for another day. Tomorrow was a working day. Tom was expecting me to be there by his side.

I groaned as I shifted under my covers, turning my head to look at the alarm clock which displayed 1:00 AM in bold numbers. Why the hell wasn't I sleeping?

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind of all train of thought and relax. Yet despite all my efforts my mind wandered off once again.

I pondered over what the flea was doing right now. It shouldn't have been any of my concern, but I wondered if the pain was getting any better for him. I knew I wasn't gentle with him and I felt guilty for what I did. But the odd fact was that I didn't really regret having sex with him. It just…It just felt too good to regret…

Yeah, I know it's stupid. Getting intimately tangled with my worst enemy was definitely something to cry over, but I couldn't bring myself to wish that it never happened.

What happened yesterday seemed more like a dream, a sweet delusion with a sad ending. All I knew was that he seduced me in such an exhilarating way that I couldn't even think, let alone stop myself from completely making him mine. I had never lost control like that, ever, no matter how gorgeous a woman flung herself at me. Even when they were batting their eyelashes or purring in my ear, I didn'texcited at all.

But for him, all it took was saying my name and I completely lost my marbles.

His heat was so inviting…It made me feel _wanted_, it made me feel _accepted_, made me feel like I was more than just a monster who was feared and loathed, who could only bring destruction and pain. I felt as if something had trudged the pain of my existence and that _something_ was loving me despite all my flaws.

I have never felt that way before towards anyone at all. All those feelings that erupted last night were alien to me, and I couldn't stop myself from pouring them all out. But when he had tried to reject me (or at least that's what I thought he had tried to do), I didn't want to stop at all and I forced him into arousal once again. It was a wrong thing to do, but I still did, without thinking about any of the consequences that would follow.

Most people would like to forget an experience such as this but I secretly hoped that it would be imprinted on my mind for the rest of my life.

I couldn't forget that helplessness, that beautiful face contorted in pleasure, and those eyes which wept in agony. I couldn't forget how that tongue rubbed against mine again and again, making fire run through my veins. I couldn't forget those moans, the way he screamed out my name in ecstasy, the way his gaze silently begged for more, his thin fingers which latched onto me with all their might and that soft, heated skin, smooth and sweaty against my own. Being inside him, feeling his existence become one with mine, his honest reactions and his lewd body which intoxicated me to the point where nothing else in the world seemed to matter…I could never forget any of it…I didn't _want_ to forget any of it…

I inhaled sharply, noticing that I had been involuntarily holding my breath for a while. There was a lump in my neck and I felt my stomach churn as I swallowed, feeling how dry my throat was. Those vibrant images drifted into my mind once again.

"_Shizu-chan…ah!...m-more…hah!"_

My lower body reacted immediately, getting aroused just by the imagination of that sweet, husky voice sobbing and begging for more...

_This was all so wrong…_

Sighing, I extended my hand as I reached out for the drawer, lazily rummaging through its contents until I found what was looking for. Sleeping pills.

I rarely used them since they made me feel dependant. But right now I wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible, knowing if I pondered over that encounter, my slight arousal would turn into a big, uncomfortable problem, which would result in a cold bath.

I plopped two pills in my mouth, hoping silently wishing that I could sleep this off.

As I lay back down, I knew I would be late for work the next morning, but at least I wouldn't be entirely absent.

My started drooping and I figured that the drug was taking effect. Even the last thoughts that invaded my mind before darkness took over me revolved around that louse, and I vaguely remember thinking:

'_Damn, I want to hold him once again…'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Author's note: I wanted to post this 3 days ago, but a few things diverted my attention…Sorry guys…D:

This chapter was supposed to Izaya's POV, but I wanted to convey Shizu-chan's feelings first. I hope you don't mind!~

I'm so sorry if there are any grammatical errors here….I didn't get the time to re-check…D:

And guys, thank you for sooooo many reviews in the last chapter!~~ You guys are beyond awesome! Onwards to the replies!~

_Fresco di Mastio: Gahh!~ call 911! XD I'm glad you liked the smut! _

_Blackwingsgreeneyes: Next chappie will show if Izaya truly regretted it or not. Thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter..~_

_Lo: Thank you!~ I hope you liked this chappie!~_

_Akai Mu Tsuki: *hands over napkins* Thankies!~ And yes, Izaya would probably jump a blushing Shizuo…I would probably jump a blushing Shizuo too!~ Izaya can top and I'll drool over the hotness…XD Actually, like most people, I prefer Shizaya over Izuo, but that doesn't mean that Izaya cant top…Shizu-chan is sometimes begging to be uke!~_

_Prustrain Informant: Thank you!~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!~_

_DeidaraXSasoriLover1: lol…XD Slutty Izaya is kinda hot and an assertive Shizuo is smexy!~ I hope you liked this chapter!…XD_

_Aihara-Yuki: Thankies!~ *hugz* Honestly, I wanted to write an oral scene but…but…I chickened out…D: The time there's definitely gonna be some oral next time! XD Haha, I tried to make this long 'cause I always love long smut scenes!~ XD I hope next time's even longer!~~_

_Slayers64: Thank you!~ I'm glad you liked the smut. I hope you liked this chapter just as much!~_

_Lorey: Yes, yes, reading this stuff can sometimes be embarrassing…XD But in the end, we all looove smut!~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter~~_

_Suffocated Entity: Yay, I'm glad I could surprise you!~ I hope to put a little bit of angst here, but the thing is, I sort of wanna work a bit towards making this story humorous because everything I write turns out to be angst in the end…D: So I was trying a different approach. Besides, Izaya and Shizuo would probably not complain about some mistake for long. They'd probably accept it and say 'I still hate him, but I don't mind fucking with him'...XD_

_Blackberry Brown: Lolz, I always think Izaya's a cute ball of fluff, even when he's compelling girls to jump of buildings to their doom…XD Thanks for the review!~_

_Purebloodqueen99: Thank you!~~~~~ I hope you liked this chapter…_

_Chibiphantom: Thanks for reviewing each chapter!~ Yup, yup Shizu-chan just loved getting a piece of Izaya…XD_

_xxxLovingtheflavor: I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Hoped you thought that this chapter was just as good! Thank you for the review! ^^_

_DaiKuro-chan: I really liked your review! XD I'm so glad that I can get a reaction like that out of my readers. I thought the smut was too dragged and long at first but turns out people actually enjoy long smut scenes…lol. I hope you liked the chapter~~_

_Ladybugseatppl: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~~_

_Ethereal Whispers: I am glad you like the story so far, and I am considering a plot for it. But the fact is that I want to write down the whole story before I loose my inspiration, since things like that happen to me at times…but I hope I can post chapters that the readers like!~~_

_Charlie: Lolz…I updated! I hope you liked this chapter…!~ XD_

_Kaohime: Poor Izaya, indeed, he probably wont be able to walk for a while. But what's love without a little pain, ne? I hope you liked this chapter!~_

_Junjou-is-pureheart: To tell you the truth, this story isn't going to pass ten chapters. But the thing is, this is my first try at writing yaoi and smut and I want a little experience before I can write something longer (which I will after this story is done). But worry not; I will make sure that the ending doesn't seem abrupt. There will be an epilogue and I will try to satisfy all my readers to the full extent of my capabilities!~ _

_Soaha: Not exactly rape…more like rough sex because it was consensual…XD I hope you liked this chappie!~_

Forgive me if I left someone out. Please leave a review guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Story: **Dreaming Of You

**Author: **animeg

**Rating: **M for language and smut.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, i.e. MaleXMale. Don't like it, don't read. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_Let me sleep under the moonlit night, cuddled in warm blankets, with you by my side"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_Mmmnn…mnnnn….Shizu-chan…" The brunette moaned wantonly as he felt warm, wet lips trail the column of his throat, his hands involuntarily digging into the blonde who hovered over him like a predator ready to consume its prey…. _

_He was in his own bedroom, his limbs tangled in his sheets and his shoulders completely bare to the scrutinizing hazel eyes of his rival. He was wearing a baby pink, frilly, full-sleeved nightgown which came till his knees. Obviously Izaya had no idea why or when he had started wearing such atrocious clothes but the thought didn't seem to matter since the blonde found it a big turn-on._

_A hand tugged the hem of the gown, effectively tearing the article as warm, rough fingers traced the raven's inner thighs, leaving heavy caresses in its wake as it covetously took in every inch of that smooth, creamy thigh. _

_The raven wasn't wearing any underwear, perfect._

_Izaya moaned as the suction on his neck intensified, a wet tongue darting out to gingerly lick the abused area in an apology. He instinctively parted his legs, giving the blonde better leverage over his body, moaning when the imposter of a hand brushed against his swollen erection teasingly, careful not to actually relieve any of the stress in the hard organ. _

_The informant was panting like a wolf in heat, his cheeks stained with a hot color of red as Shizuo continued to ravish his torso with open-mouth kisses and harsh nips, each one of them sending a tingle down the raven's spine. With trembling fingers, Izaya gently tugged the blonde away from himself, cupping the bodyguard's face with both hands and guiding those sinful lips back to his own. Their tongues met in mid-air, exchanging slick saliva, the feeling sending shivers down the raven's spine as he clutched onto the blonde almost desperately, frantically rubbing his erection against the blonde's rough hand in an attempt to relieve himself of the unbearable heat._

_The informant panted harshly into the blonde's mouth, his veins overrun with the heat that washed over him like tides. His limbs were trembling as he found himself completely dominated by the powerful bodyguard who sucked on his tongue in the most inebriating manner, making the raven's head swim. Izaya melded his tongue with the blonde's with a passionate fervor, mewling when the blonde responded with twice as much force by crushing their mouths together even harder until all Izaya could think was how much he desperately needed the blonde's heat inside him, thrusting into him with all his force and might. _

_The raven gasped loudly when he felt a hand finally clasp his leaking erection, the fingers cold against his pulsating organ. The blonde noticed with a bit of pleasure how the raven squirmed when he was touched so intimately, the reaction making him even harder than before. _

"_Ahh!...ahh!...Shizu…Shizu…chan!...nghhh…" Moans enveloped the room as the blonde started pumping on Izaya's erection, squeezing it, making the raven jolt as pleasurable sensation shot up his spine. His nerves tingled in delight, his raspy voice gasping in pleasure as those skilled fingers took him to a place far beyond this world. He couldn't think, couldn't breath as those lips assaulted his once again, urging him to respond even though he couldn't concentrate on anything except the surges of pleasure that racked his body one after another. Saliva trailed down his swollen lips, as he finally pulled apart, the excess pressure in his lower body becoming to difficult to handle._

_Tongues meshed together lazily once again, each pushing against the other, licking each other and petting each other in the most intoxicating way. The warm hand fastened its ministrations on the raven's cock, making the informant arch and cry out as he felt the long slender fingers stroke his engorged flesh brutally, roughly, delivering him pleasure like none other._

_He could feel something in his stomach build up, something that had him tense and squirming and had blinding spots dancing in his vision. Shizuo rubbed his thumb over the slit on swollen pink head, kneading the others cock in such an exhilarating way that it left the informant breathless. Izaya thrusted into the violating hand, his hips moving erratically in tune with those forceful, violent touches, as he moaned in bliss. The pleasure that racked his small form was incomparable, the kind he'd never felt before, the kind that left his mind completely blank and his body yearning for more._

_Unbeknownst to the informant, the bodyguard could see through the thin material of the night gown, the partially exposed, scotching skin merely making his arousal twitch in anticipation. _

_Izaya cried out as the warm mouth latched itself in his nipple, through the silk cloth, sucking greedily at the perk nub. He could almost feel the velvety tongue flicking the hard bud, saliva soaking through the cloth as hard teeth grazed the sensitive piece of flesh and bit down almost harshly. _

"_Shizu-chan don't!...ahh…suck it…with such…nghhh…" The raven forgot what he was about to say as his body arched, tides of pleasure washing over him, making his mind blank as he shivered in ecstasy. His body moved urgently against that hand on his erection, his hips straining for more contact as they bucked in the blonde's strong hold again and again, his body twitching from the onslaught of pleasure._

_The raven threw his head back, his arms entangling themselves in the blonde's thick mane of hair as he pulled himself closer to his counterpart, to that heat, those magical hands and that skillful tongue. _

"_Izaya…come for me…" _

_The husky, seductive voice sent the brunette overboard, his body shuddering as he cried out and unloaded the pressure in his lower stomach, covering his silk gown with his own mess as orgasm took over him and racked all his senses._

_The gown slid past his elbows, trapping his arms as he slid away from the blonde, his body bathing under the afterglow of his ecstatic state. In the haze of confusion, he gasped as he found himself flipped onto his stomach, the pleasurable hand withdrawing, leaving him trembling for more as he found his ass being lifted into the air._

_He yelped when he felt something probe his puckering entrance, something much bigger, harder and hotter than a finger. He made and effort to turn his head, shivering when two calloused hands grabbed his ass and forced the cheeks apart._

"_Mnnnn…mnnnn…" Izaya bit down on his lip, sinking his head into the pillow beneath him as he felt the blonde's erection ease into him slowly-_

…

And that was the dream I had last night. Yes, we went all the way through in that one, but I don't want to recall how I was gasping and moaning and begging for more…It's too degrading even to think about it. Then again, I really don't think I have any pride or dignity left now.

Yes a lot has changed since these past two months. It's comical really, I mean nothing between us two competitors changed over an expanse over eight years, but in just two months, everything just went to the freggin' gutter. Not only did I discover that I was actually having wet dreams, something only desperate teenagers experience, but also that I was _bottom _to my most _hated _and despised enemy, Heiwajima Shizuo. And above all that, I actually had some sort of kink for cross-dressing?

What's left of my pride and respect? I think there's nothing left. Nada, zilch. Everything that I've worked so hard to build has gone down the drain just because I couldn't control my freggin' hormones! I can't believe I let that stupid protozoan get one on me! Oh, he must be so freggin' proud of himself that he got me moaning and pleading under him, like a slut!

And the nerve of that man! He actually left me after fucking me senseless and taking my maidenhood! How dare he treat me like a used tissue and throw me away after he got his fill? I am Orihara Izaya for fuck's sake and I do not get used, I am the one who uses people!

Stupid protozoan was so freggin' rough! And it was my first time being bottom! Fine I admit I have had sex with guys before, not out of lust but out of curiosity. But I have _never_ been bottom before and neither have I had sex since I graduated! Do you know how mortifying it is to spread your legs for another man, especially if that man has spent the better part of his life trying to chase you down and kill you?

He roughed me up so bad that I couldn't sit without having three cushions underneath my butt for the next two days! Even Namie had a hard time not bursting into laughter every time she saw me flinch when I tried to stand up or walk.

It was the first time I had sex in years, but that stupid, selfish protozoan just kept pounding inside of me like I was some rag doll, taking every ounce of pleasure he could extract from my body. Just you wait and see, Shizu-chan, next time I am going to be the one who's going to fuck you! You should have a taste of what it feels like when your legs threaten to give way every time you try to take a step!

Wait a sec- Am I actually thinking of doing it again?

I pondered over it for a second. Well, it did sort of feel good (and by that I mean fucking awesome) by the end of it when he was slamming into my prostate again and again with that brute force…With those hazel eyes piercing into mine and those strong arms, and well-built body and that broad back with those firm, toned muscles…

I could feel myself heat up as I recalled that perfectly sculpted body of his, so lean yet so strong and warm and his deep, husky voice and skillful fingers and hot, tender caresses, and those guttural groans-

Shit, I'm loosing my composure again.

_Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out…._

Right so here I am, in my beloved city, Ikebukuro. Why am I here even though I want to completely avoid that stupid Neanderthal? The answer is simple. I have a job, a mighty important one at that. Obviously I need money to refurnish my office which was completely destroyed by a certain protozoan and my bank accounts are low on funds because of the fact that I have been on 'vacation' for the last two months. I even had trouble paying Namie! It's humiliating how the woman threatened to walk out on me if her salary wasn't given on time. Seriously, she loves money more than her 'beloved' brother.

I think she's going to marry a wad of cash and run away to Vegas!

…

Alright, fine, so maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit, but she should know that I was having financial problems and at least help out! Sheesh, the nerve of her!

Alright, alright, I have to focus on the task at hand.

_Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out…._

But seriously this wouldn't have even happened if that stupid protozoan learnt to knock. Doesn't he know that it is _rude_ and _offensive_ to walk in on people when they are having an erotic dream and letting their fantasies go wild? Okay…That just made me sound like a pervert. But how would he feel if I wreck his apartment, huh?

I would like to see his face when I burn all the clothes his cold, emotionless brother gave him! Then maybe he would wear something other than that stupid bartender suit he always walks around in!

Honestly, he'd look a lot better if he wore a button-up shirt with-

Wait, why am I thinking of something like this? It's a good thing he wears that rotten outfit! That way no girl would ever approach him (because he looks like a retard in that attire) and he'd die old, alone in a house with ten cats! Ha! What do you think of that Shizu-chan? I just predicted your life ten years from now!

I grinned when I pictured Shizu-chan limping towards the kitchen with a cane in one hand and then accidentally stepping on cat poop. Ha! Serves him right!

"Hey, let's hide here! They won't be able to find us." The voices snapped me out of my imagination where I was mentally mocking Shizu-chan. Ah, looks like business is here.

Smirking, I approached the two men who were panting, trying to regain their breath. The alley stunk of garbage, but that hardly mattered as I saw two of my beloved, disgraceful humans before me, trying to run for their lives from the Yakuza.

Yes, these two dim-wits had been stealing from a famous loan shark in Shinjuku who had strong ties with the Awakusu-kai. And he was far less than pleased when he found out that he was being ripped off. So I was assigned to locate them and bring them back, _alive_. Apparently, these two will have to pay back, whether it be by selling their bodies, homes, families or organs.

"Those…those men weren't following us right?" One of them asked fearfully.

"Shut up. No one knows we're here." The other bit angrily. Ah, but I know you two are here. It took me a lot of work to track you two down because of the fact that a certain protozoan broke my laptop. I frowned when I noticed that the blonde had invaded my thoughts once again. Heh, stupid protozoan, trying to distract me at work.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Both of them stiffened when they heard my voice. I walked out of the shadows finally making my presence known to these humans. Ah!~ that's the expression I was looking for. Absolute horror and fear. I have been away from my humans too long to remember how much ecstatic it made me to see them like this.

"O-Orihara Izaya!" The smaller one sputtered, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Well, looks like at least one of them knew who he was dealing with.

The taller one narrowed his eyes, standing in front of the other, holding a knife at pointing it threateningly at me. "Well? What the hell d'ya want? Fuck off!"

"Oh dear, so hostile." I chuckled darkly, toying with the blade in my hoodie. It had been a while since I had some action, and even though these two seemed like wimps, it'd be fun to just play around.

I took a step forward, daring the aggressive one to attack me. He did exactly as I expected and stumbled towards me, baring his teeth and swinging his knife, with no accuracy at all. I dodged the first swing with ease, smirking when I saw his expression get even angrier. He swung again and again and again, trying to punch and kick as well. Ha! He was too uncoordinated for someone like me. It was easy figure out that he had no experience in hand-to-hand combat.

People like this usually relied on guns to shoot from a distance without getting themselves in danger. However with knives, you have to attack at a closer range, bringing yourself in harm's way as well. But knives are deadly if one knows how to use them properly. A small slice in the wrong artery or a stab in a sensitive place would mean a slow, painful death.

A swift kick in the stomach was all it took to get him on his knees, and I was quick to wretch the blade away from him before he fell. My eyes darted towards the other and I was not surprised to see that he had already run off. Coward.

I approached the injured man, giving him a punch for good measure as he fell on the ground, knocked out cold. Can't have him running away while I track down his partner.

As soon as that was done I sped off after the other, moving quickly in the maze of alleys which I knew like the back of my hand. I could hear a crash from the upcoming shadows. Apparently, the idiot had fallen over something. Oh whatever, that just makes my job easier.

As my eyes scanned the area, I saw his figure on the ground, panting unevenly as he attempted to get up. In moments, I was hovering over him, looking down at the man with my usual smirk.

"You know it's bad to steal…" I drawled in a mocking voice, making the man flinch at my sardonic tone.

"I'm…I'm sorry. He made me do it! He- he threatened my wife! I have a son, please-AHHH!" And the very next moment he was on the ground unconscious as my foot made contact with his face. That's for causing me all the trouble, abandoning your mate _and_ lying in the face of Shinjuku's best informant. This man didn't have a family. I had done a background check on both the men. And according to my records, he had abandoned his elderly parents, incurred a huge debt by loosing at gambling _and_ stolen money to pay those debts.

Completely fucked up in my opinion.

Grinning, I messaged the Awakusu-kai's men to pick these two up. They weren't far from here so it would only take a while-

_Clang _

The sound made my body tense temporarily as I suddenly realized that I wasn't alone. My senses picked up disturbances in the surrounding and I held up my guard once again. Looking around, I noticed eight, no ten men appearing from the shadows and teetering towards me. They weren't empty handed though. Shit, where did _they_ come from? They must have heard that coward scream and came to investigate if they could make a benefit out of the situation. Oh well, looks like I'll be having a little exercise since these guys didn't look like they wanted to let me go unscathed.

_Clap Clap Clap_

Someone applauded in the crowd before the said man stepped forward. He was tall, actually, scary tall, maybe even a bit taller than Shizu-chan...It was at moments like these that I resented my small height.

"Well, well, if it isn't the informant broker, Orihara Izaya." I frowned when he said my name, his voice laced with malice. So I had another hater? Oh great. I really didn't have time to listen to how I ruined his life or took away his love or made his lover commit suicide.

"Ah, sorry boys, but I have business to attend to, so if you don't mind-" I was cut off as one of them wailed and staggered towards me with a metal pipe, heh, that was expected. I dodged the attack and took a few tentative steps backwards, pulling out my switch blade in and pointing it at the crowd threateningly. They seemed unfazed. Hn, looks like they were being over-confident. They thought they could outdo me with their numbers.

As if on queue, all ten of those men stumbled towards me, all of them having something in their hands, whether it be a crowbar or a hockey stick. I dodged each attack elegantly, swiping my flick blade at the oppressors, as I sliced them, cut them, and slashed them mercilessly. Blood managed to splutter on my face and my hoodie as the alley got filled with cries of people.

I moved like a shadow, fast, swift and deadly, making sure to strike each one in such a way that they wouldn't be able to move for a few hours. I always preferred attacking nerve ending in the spinal cord, since a blow on the right place could lead to temporary paralysis. I never hit hard enough to cause a fracture or dislocate someone's neck; I loved all these humans after all, no matter how rude they were being.

I hissed when one of them landed a blow on my back, but recovered quickly and stabbed the man squarely in the gut. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach while groaning in pain. Another one swung a crowbar at my head, but I ducked, kicking him on the side, purposely avoiding his kidney and sent him flying a few feet away.

But they kept coming. No matter how much I resisted, no matter how much I avoided their blows, I finally found myself surrounded. It seemed like more had joined their subordinates, all of them with a desire to beat the crap out of me. My eyes darted towards the valley entrance, looking for an exit, but one of them swung a knife at me, trying to stab me in my chest. However, while slipping away from him, someone struck the front of my skull with a metal pipe…Hard.

I resisted the urge to cry out in pain and lurched back, trying to regain my footing, the blow making me nauseous and sending a tremor of pain through my body, as I unconsciously clutched the inflicted area with my hand. Unfortunately, this was the chance they had been looking for and all of them simultaneously attacked.

I felt pain erupt in my arms, my torso, and my legs as my body got inflicted by brutal blows, each one more savage than the last. In a moment of weakness, my legs gave way and I fell to my knees, panting to regain my breath. For a second all of them stopped and the man who had spoken up before stepped forward once again. I smirked despite the fact my body was screaming in agony. I had given him a nasty slash on his abdomen…That would leave a mark…

"Well, well, the great Orihara Izaya finally caught." I kept my face crunched up in a smile as I stared into his hateful eyes Blood seeped from the gash in my skull, dripping down my right eye, making me feel light-headed, making it extremely difficult for me to think. But my mind was racing as a high dose adrenaline shot through my system. My sense became sharper, everything around me becoming more vibrant. I tightened my grip on the flick blade in my hand….These humans were asking for it.

"Aw, that wasn't a fair game was it? Twenty-to-one is hardly _fair_." I smirked, successfully hiding my anger and inner turmoil. My poor humans were soon going to regret treating me like this. I almost felt sorry for what I was about to do to them…._Almost_…

My expression seemed to make him even more irritated as he punched me on the cheek, making my head fall to the right. But I kept myself from swaying. I would never show weakness in front of dirt. The wound on my head bled harder, the veins pulsing and throbbing, but I didn't bother covering up the bleeding injury. I would never show how much it actually hurt.

Suddenly I found myself yanked up by hair, being forced to face the man who bent down close up as he bought his head closer to mine, trying to intimidate me. His disgusting breath hovered over my skin and I crunched my nose in revulsion. Sheesh, use a breath mint, would ya?

"Do you know what you did to me, you piece of shit?" He spoke slowly, deliberately.

His reaction was just anticipated. "Sorry, I play with people like you everyday…I must have forgotten…" I snickered mockingly.

I would be lying if I said that I hadn't expected the punch that made contact with my cheek. So sickeningly predictable, my beloved humans are. Another kick on the chest sent me off balance as my body hurled into the nearby wall and I bit down the groan that threatened to escape my throat. I sat up and looked directly into my opponents eyes, still smirking with a broken, bruised lip.

"Do whatever you want with him."

And with that their leader started to leave. I could feel them inch closer to me, their weapons clanging and their fists cracking, ready to pummel me into dirt.

The pain in my body was overwhelming, so overwhelming that I couldn't think straight. But I willed my legs to stand up.

And when I did, I glared at my opponents, hatefully, repulsively. I loved them all so much and this was how they were returning the favor? Highly inappropriate in my opinion.

They had to be taught some manners.

I pulled my flick blade up once again, silently warning them that this was their last chance and after this, I wouldn't be responsible for what happened to them. None of them seemed to be threatened, snickering as they took my warning as a joke. Big mistake.

In the blink of an eye I was in the middle of the crowd and after that all I heard was screaming, yelling and screeching. More shrieking, someone pulling my hair painfully, me stabbing that someone in the neck as the hand lost its grip.

I wasn't holding back anymore. These people had bought my fury upon themselves.

My injured legs kicked people in the most sensitive areas, damaging nerves on impact and my hands were busy with multiple knives, each being hurled with force at its respective target and hitting the mark with deadly precision. It was at times like these that I enjoyed pain and changed it into masochistic glee. It was at times like these that I lost myself to the monster hiding inside me.

In minutes the ground littered with bodies, dead or alive? Well, all of them were still alive, but not for long. I didn't kill any of them, though if they didn't get medical treatment soon, they were bound to be in trouble.

A few footsteps made my head snap upwards.

"Orihara-san. We have come here to collect the two-" The man in the dark suit cut off when he saw the mess on the floor but he was soon to regain his composure. He cleared his throat continuing with what he started "-to collect the two imbeciles."

I smirked. Oh shit, my body was feeling awful, beyond awful for that matter. But I couldn't let the Yakuza see me weak.

"Oh, one of them is in the alley on the right, and one of them is in this mess. Feel free to locate them." Well, it'd be good to give them trouble for arriving so fashionably late.

In a few minutes they apprehended the two unconscious men. After seeing that the job was complete, the man in charge of the whole thing, the one wearing a dark suit, assured me that my payment would be in my bank account before morning.

After they left, I walked out of the alley, leaving everything and everyone behind. I wasn't feeling so good, my mind was swimming, by vision was blurry, my legs were shaking so much that I had to take support of the wall to take a step. It was stupid how this always happened when my adrenaline rush faded. When I was on my high, I could barely feel the pain, but when I came back to reality, everything came crashing down on me and became absolutely agonizing.

I covered my head with my hoodie, refusing to let my humans see me in this state. It was a good thing that my jacket and clothes were dark; they hid all the blood stains quite nicely.

Ah, two months of being absent in Ikebukuro and this is how I'm welcomed back. Oh well, those humans got what they deserved.

I limped towards my destination, which was Shinra's place. The underground doctor always knew what to do. He had been treating my wounds since I was in high school. The only problem was I was afraid of running into a certain blonde protozoan.

The pain in my sore body made me realize that I needed to rest. I knew that I had the audacity to endure a high level of pain, but this was just overwhelming. My head hurt, I kept seeing spots of darkness in my vision and my body was ready to give out on me. I felt completely drained, like all the energy had flowed out of me and in the back of my mind, I knew that I was loosing too much blood.

I decided to take a short-cut through a park. It was the quickest way to get to Shinra's and at this time of night, hopefully, the place would be unoccupied. I stumbled through the entrance, making my way through the greenery. I was lucky, the place was completely isolated. What I didn't expect however, was for my legs to give way all of a sudden, making me loose my balance and fall on the grassy ground.

_Shit, shit, shit. _

I mentally cursed when I noticed that I couldn't get up…at all…With what little strength I had left I crawled to under a huge Sakura tree, resting against the trunk as I took deep breaths to calm my nerves. My eyes felt heavy, everything in my body hurt…

Reaching in my pocket, I searched for my cell phone, frowning when I noticed that I wasn't seeing one screen but two screens, both of them smudged and blurred together. Shit, this wasn't good. I dialed Shinra's number.

"_Sorry, the number you are dialing is not responding at the moment; please leave a message after the beep…."_

_Beep_

"Shinra…" I gasped, slightly surprised that my voice was breaking. "You took a lousy time…not to be home…" My voice got caught in my throat as a wave of nausea hit me. "I'm at…the park near your…apartment…" I was difficult to breath, like someone was stepping on my chest. "-under one of the…Sakura trees…Come get me…"

With that I closed my phone, praying to the heavens that Shinra would come quickly. Just in case I dialed Namie's number too, but her phone was turned off so I wasn't really successful.

Finally giving up, I slumped against the tree bark, my eyes closing as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

I couldn't help but snicker at the irony of it all. Last week I got fucked by Shizu-chan and felt completely awful and now I got beaten up and felt completely awful.

"_Izaya?"_

Whoa, I'm dreaming, I just thought I heard Shizu-chan's concerned voice! I wanted to laugh at my own thoughts, but it just seemed too much to do at the moment.

I didn't bother opening my eyes, knowing that my mind was just hallucinating. There was no way Shizu-chan would find me here…There was no way he'd sound anxious…there was no way he'd be concerned for me…He hated me and that wasn't going to change just because we made love once…I'm just being delusional…

With that in my mind, I let myself slip into the darkness, letting my body relax as the pain became too much to bear…Shinra…you better not let me die like this…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's ramble:** Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry for the late update, I got distracted by another story that I'm writing. And right now I'm currently tired like hell…I had guests over for the past few weeks and they didn't give me the chance to turn on my computer…D:

Thank you for all those reviewed! Honestly, if it weren't for those reviews, I would have postponed this story until I finished my other one (yeah, I can't multitask, sorry) ;_;

I'm sorry, for not replying to all the reviews this time, but I'm freggin' tired *plops on bed*

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and you guys can expect another in the next two weeks! ^.^

Leave a review everyone; it's like ice cream in this searing heat!


	7. Chapter 7

**Story: **Dreaming Of You

**Author: **animeg

**Rating: **M for language and smut

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, i.e. MaleXMale. Don't like it, don't read. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_Maybe he'll save me in the ocean of his dreams…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Cold. That was the only sensation that the raven could feel in the looming darkness which overcame his senses and made his body shiver. The was no source of light, no place to go, nothing to see and nothing to hold on to. Just a colorless abyss. _

_Suddenly the temperature dropped another few degrees, making a shudder ripple through the raven's frame, his arms instinctively winding around his torso in an attempt to keep some of the warmth from leaving him. _

_It was cold…so very cold…Why was there no one here?_

_As if answering his unspoken question, two arms latched wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him back into a warm well-muscled, hard chest. Izaya let out a gasp as he felt himself fall back, fall back into strong, protective arms, that promised something more than security and warmth, they vowed to make the informant feel 'loved'._

_Although, being the person he was, Izaya didn't believe in such a notion as love; even the prospect of him loving an individual seemed absurd. However, this warmth, this heat, this refuge was forcing him to consider otherwise. _

_Suddenly, the coldness that had previously chilled him to the very bone seemed to fade; blocked by an even stranger sensation that made him tingle with delight. He relaxed into the warm embrace, shivering when he felt hot breath fanning his ear and a deep, seductive voice whisper his name._

"_Izaya…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Shi…Shizu-chan?" I could hear my raspy voice whisper when I felt something cold touch the sensitive skin of my arm, tracing my flesh in a zigzag pattern until it reached the corner of my elbow. In the back of my mind, I was almost certain it was that blonde from my dreams, the one who was responsible for many of my sleepless nights, the one who had took me again and again in my dreams until I craved for the touch to become a reality.

I opened my eyes, squinting as the light obscured my vision for a few good moments. I could see something in front of me…though the image itself was a blur, it was something yellow, something I assumed to be a thick mane of blonde hair.

"Shizu-chan?" I called out tentatively, trying to move my arm which resulted in a sharp stab of pain which made my body quiver.

Suddenly the yellow thing moved away from and then seemed to disappear all of a sudden. What the-?

"Izaya, You're up!" The familiar deep voice snapped me back to reality and I looked side ways from where the sound had originated. My eyes widened when they discovered found the person standing there, looking at me with a gleam of amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

"_Shinra?" _I called out incredulously, completely forgetting to keep the shock off my face as the memories of last night flooded my mind. Yes, I had called Shinra after those guys had beat the crap out of me (and vice versa), obviously it was Shinra who would've saved me, right?

I felt my eyebrows knit together as I contemplated on whether I had actually heard Shizu-chan or was it just a figure of my imagination. I didn't like to consider that I was in fact, disappointed that it was Shinra standing in front of me and not that protozoan. Surely, I didn't want him to save me, right?

A hand was waved in front of my eyes, snapping me out of my thought process and I glared at Shinra, not knowing why his mere face made me want to throttle the hell out of him. Shouldn't I be thankful that he saved my arse in the first place?

"Helloooo~ Earth to Izaya, do you read me?"

"Yes Shinra, I read you loud and clear so would you mind getting out of my face?" Despite the bitterness in my tone Shinra merely smiled and pranced his way to the cabinet at the far side of the room, shuffling through some unknown contents in the wooden structure and leaving me to my own thoughts once again.

I surveyed the familiar room since I had nothing better to do and because I wanted to stop my thoughts from wandering off to a certain blonde protozoan. Surely nothing could have changed between us after a one-night stand, right? I mean, of course, enemies didn't fuck together like rabbits but could one night of passion change years of animosity?

Oh, who the heck was I kidding? Everything had changed! Everything had changed because of those dreams and due to what happened last week! Things were never going to be the same! And it was stupid of me to try and think otherwise because it definitely was affecting me in an adverse way!

I shook my head. Please, I really didn't want to contemplate on the feelings that had been plaguing me lately. I have to focus on the darn room, dammit!

Pursing my lips, I let my eyes wander around the dull, grayish-off-white walls of the room. There was little to no furniture, and the room was mostly filled with surgical equipments. It was like Shinra had his very own 'operation theatre' this little apartment. There was a small single bed, the one which I was currently occupying, a table and a chair and other than that, there was just a large window at the far right, giving a nice view to the city below.

It was then that I noticed all the equipment beside my bed and my eyes narrowed at the particular red liquid in a transparent plastic bag, hanging from the white stand.

"Shinra what's that?" I asked pointing beside my bed.

Shinra turned around for a moment and I could see a couple of bandages in his hands.

"Erm, it's a blood bag?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it's a blood bag. What I mean is where did you get the blood from?"

It was odd how Shinra stiffened all of a sudden, his shoulders going tense and his chest perfectly still, showing that he was holding in a breath. Being an expert on human behavior I could easily tell that he was anxious, or caught off guard by my sudden question.

The bespectacled brunette let out a nervous laugh which I could tell was obviously to hide his discomfort. I raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for a response.

"What kind of question is that, Izaya?" He let out another nervous laugh, turning his back to me, trying to avoid my gaze completely. Shinra, are you hiding something from me?

"A logical one." I tried to fold my arms over my chest to show my dissatisfaction; however that proved to be a challenge as familiar agony shot up my spine. I winced, momentarily forgetting my curiosity in favor of asking how bad my condition was. "Any broken bones?"

Shinra seemed relieved, his reaction almost making me regret that I diverted the topic. What did he want to avoid so desperately, I wonder? "Luckily you only broke one bone, your rib. However, you had a severe concussion; I was surprised that you didn't crack your skull," Shinra gave me a disapproving look. I merely shrugged.

"You also lost a lot of blood so I had to transfuse some. Other than that you have several injuries on your limbs but the one that worries me most is the one on your ankle. You got hit on a very sensitive spot and you made it worse by walking all the way to that park," Shinra frowned, when I tried to get a glance at my ankle. "You probably don't want to look at it; it's big, ugly, swollen and all purple. Actually it's looks a lot worse than it really is. You have to keep off it for a few days if you want to do any of those parkour moves in the near future."

I frowned when he said that.

"That's mean Shinra; you're being painfully honest here." Shinra let out a hearty laugh.

Sadist. He just loves to see people in pain doesn't he? I think it's the very reason why he chose his profession as a doctor.

"Of course I am, that's the best part of my job!~" And with that he strutted over to the bed with a bottle of Lord knows what in his hand and a few bandages in the other. I looked at him suspiciously. Is it just me or is he a bit too happy at the moment?

"Ne, Shinra, did Celty finally agree to go on a date with you?" I smirked when his face suddenly fell. Well, that's what you get for being oh-so happy when I'm completely banged up. Literally.

"Oh, she just denies her love~ You should see how affectionate she gets when we're alone!~ The voices she makes are absolutely enthralling. It makes me feel like a teenager all over again, with those hormones~" My jaw dropped as he _giggled_ and proceeded to work on the bandages on my chest. I flinched when he started removing them, feeling the sting rack my spine. If it hadn't been for painkillers, the pain would have most certainly been unbearable.

"You _do_ know that Celty is headless and incapable of speaking, right? Because if you don't, I suggest you go to a hospital to get your eyes checked and get hearing-aid as well, if possible." I stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Oh Izaya, how can you not see our love? I love Celty like the moon loves the Sun and like the day loves the night sky-" I didn't bother correcting Shinra that 'sun and moon' and 'day and night' were, in fact opposites since he probably wouldn't take heed to my words anyway.

I stared irately at him as he went on and on about the 'eternal love' he shared with his 'beloved'. I had to bite back the comment 'Shinra, you're just a dirty old pervert, who's interested in a _body_' but, unfortunately, I couldn't say that no matter how badly I wanted to. I was under Shinra's care at the moment. What would I do if he got offended and tried to overdose me with morphine? A thought to consider, right?

I sighed, when the doctor was finally done with my bandages and exited the room, my eyes finally noticing the blotches that covered my body.

The sight would make anyone cringe with distaste. My pale skin was littered with bruises, some of them still swollen and making uneven bumps on my usually smooth skin. My torso was battered, my shoulders decorated with the purple marks that my body had been well acquainted with. The new gashes went well with the older scars, the latter almost welcoming the new wounds as they collectively marred my skin. The fragments of broken skin were sure to leave new marks, marks which may never fade and turn white or pink, forever a reminder to what happens when I let my guard down.

I ran my fingers over my own stained skin, for the first time, feeling self-conscious. My body looked so broken and blemished that I doubted that anyone would want to hold me…and yet…_he_ did and with such affection that it was almost…unnerving.

My thoughts drew back to the protozoan whom I had slept with a few days prior. As much as I wanted to avoid him, he'd been the only thing on my mind since the last few days. Actually, he was the only thing on my mind for the last two and a half months.

There was something definitely wrong with me. I should not make such a big deal out of a flimsy one-night stand, should I? And yet here I am, finding myself recalling those instances when I actually felt something deeper than just raw lust.

I lusted after Shizu-chan, that much I had come to accept. It wasn't an easy thing to acknowledge, and neither was I happy to admit that I actually looked forward to those dreams that I had of him.

Every night, that Neanderthal came in my dreams, made sweet, passionate love to me, whispered my name with such affection that it would leave me light-headed and wanting more.

Maybe that's why I jumped him that night, because I wanted to know, I so desperately wanted to know if reality was better than any of those dreams, whether if doing it in reality would finally end that seemingly infinite chain of dreams, end the torture of wanting something that I could _never_ really have, end the agony of being so utterly disappointed in the morning because those words, those caresses had been nothing more than a sweet illusion.

I wanted to end these dreams, because I was afraid…that I would fall in…love…

If I was honest with myself, I had long ago fallen in love with the man in my dreams, the one who was discreet yet avid, the one who'd hold me like I was the only thing that mattered in the world…

Love. Ugh, I shouldn't have even thought of that possibility and now my mind is circling around it. I really wanted to curl into a ball and hide under the sheets at the discovery…The thought was _that_ scary…

Ever since I was little, I always told myself to accept all the outcomes of my actions without regretting. And as the years passed, I became adamant on the thought. Just accept the consequences of your actions, and the rest would turn out fine on its own.

But for the first time, I really wasn't sure how this scenario would unfold.

I knew I had been denying it the whole time, trying to make myself believe that it was just a fuck that I didn't enjoy at all, but I was old enough to know that defiance would only lead to more complications. Though it was a very difficult fact to accept, and I was still hesitant to accept it…I _think_ this was love…I could tell by the desire to be loved back…I could tell by the fact that my stomach churned and my cheeks tinted whenever I thought about that stupid protozoan.

I slumped at the irony of it all, making the bed creak slightly as I shifted my body.

I was falling in love with the only human I was supposed to hate only because of having multiple erotic dreams revolving around him.

At first, I thought it was lust, and only raw need and desire but I was wrong, so very wrong.

For some twisted reason, when Shizu-chan was about to claim me that night, I realized that I reality was so terrifying different from those dreams. His expression held nothing akin to love and fondness the man in my dreams had for me; instead, his eyes were full of desire, just raw need and nothing more.

It actually hurt a lot, when I realized that he may as well be imagining a woman in front of him instead of me. He was probably treating me a replacement of sorts and then he took me relentlessly, nothing even close to the gentleness with which I would be treated with in my dreams.

It was then that I understood that fantasy was nothing close to reality. Though the feelings and the intensity of emotion was heightened by several times, in my fantasy, the man actually loved me instead of just using me.

Despite the fact that the intercourse itself was pleasurable, it probably held no emotion from his part. For him it was nothing but sex, a way to vent his pent up stress, a mistake which he probably regrets even now.

I should be regretting it too, but this stupid, stone heart of mine which just recently decided to become soft won't let me.

As much as I hate to admit it, there was that one time, that one little moment when we were both on the brink, him pounding inside me with all his strength, me matching each thrust with a roll of my hips that he called out my name in such an warm and tender voice that it left me seeing stars.

Even during the afterglow of our sinful union, he stayed by my side even though I was half-expecting him to get his things and leave immediately. But he took me by surprise, that stupid protozoan; he actually cuddled up against me, his worst enemy and wrapped his arms around me as the beating of his heart hummed me in a deep sleep.

Though the fact that he was gone in the morning was a heavy blow to my heart, those moments still gave me hope…that maybe…just _maybe_ deep down, he actually considered it more than 'just sex'.

The fact that he actually had the decency to clean me up and that he covered me up before he left was also lifting up hopes. Had he really hated me, he wouldn't have cuddled with me, he wouldn't have spent the night, he wouldn't have cleaned me up and he wouldn't have cared enough to actually put the broken door back in its proper place before he left. Hell! I expected him to take me dry!

I knew I was getting in over my head, thinking that it was more than a one-night stand, hoping that it affected him just as much as it affected me but I couldn't help but hope.

I hated him for it, hated him for making me feel this way. I should resent him for what he did, and yet here am I, thinking that we can become more than just enemies.

I guess the last few days had given me a load to think about? Though, I would like to act like it never happened but I don't think I could. I would just be deceiving myself and nothing well comes out betraying your own emotions.

I really did wonder though, could we really return to what we were? Could we? Would it be possible for him to throw a vending machine at me just as easily as it was before? Or would he just opt for avoiding me completely?

I froze at the thought. No, no, no…I could take hate, I could take a hundred vending machines, but what I couldn't take at this stage was…indifference. What if he'd walk past me without even noticing I existed?

The thought made my heart throb. _Fuck_. How hard had I really fallen?

I was all those dreams' fault! They stimulated these feelings inside me; if it wasn't for them I would stab that protozoan without a second thought!

It was because of those dreams that every night I would be reminded of that moment, that stupid protozoan and the desire for him to actually love me. Each reverie would leave me with more false hope, more fake assumptions and more expectation than ever before.

I guess that's why I was so disappointed when it didn't turn out to be him who saved me. Though I knew perfectly well that my mind was probably playing tricks on me in my state of near unconsciousness, I couldn't help but _want _it to be that protozoan. It would at least show that something actually _had_ changed after that encounter and maybe we could be more than enemies who shared nothing but hatred.

But reality isn't kind and Shizu-chan would probably have forgotten about the incident. He'll still try to kill me if I stepped in Ikebukuro and he will forever consider our union as nothing more than an act of lust. He will never acknowledge me…

I placed my hand on my chest, feeling my heart pulse painfully, achingly. My eyes almost stung from frustration.

Love…So this is what it feels like…

Dammit it, you protozoan, if you can't love me then at least stay away from my dreams, will ya? At least give me time to forget, at least stop reminding me and giving me false hope with your kindness!

If this is some sort of 'revenge', then you better be prepared because I can make you suffer ten-folds. Messing with Orihara Izaya, whether physically or emotionally will do you no good.

I huffed. Stupid Neanderthal. Can't he just stop visiting me in my dreams and make it easier for us both?

It's not my fault that I dream about him. Hell, even Shinra said that one had no control over the sub-conscious mind, so I'm not the one at fault…

It's not like I _want_ to dream about those broad shoulders, that well-defined back, those muscled pectorals and firm abs and those deep, deep eyes like pools of molten chocolate…

I shook my head.

No.

Acknowledging him as being fairly or _immensely_ attractive will just be more disastrous on my part. I should just stop thinking about it-

A knock from the door snatched my attention and my eyes automatically darted towards the intruder.

Ah, Celty. What an anticipated surprise.

The aforementioned Dullahan shook her head at me disapprovingly as she moved towards the bed before shoving her PDA in my face.

_[You leave Ikebukuro for more than two months and come back all beaten up. What are you up to?]_

Celty can be so much like Shizu-chan at times, minus the short temper and the inhuman strength. She just loves to accuse me.

I smiled or rather smirked nonetheless. I could care less about her and her accusations, but technically I sort of owe her because she bought me here. Shinra has always been a wimp. He would never be able to bring me here on his own.

"Ah Celty, you give me too much credit," I shifted in my bed. "Not everything that happens in this city is my doing, though I would want nothing more than this city to be completely under my control."

If she had a head, then she would be frowning. She started typing on her PDA.

_[Okay…then how are you feeling?] _

"Well, right now, I can't say for sure since I can't feel any pain due to the painkillers Shinra gave me, but by looking at my wounds, I can say I'm not in a very good position," I pointed to my scarred chest for emphasis.

She started typing once again and I wonder how problematic it must be to type down every word you want to say.

_[Shinra says, you'll heal quickly, so you have nothing to worry about.]_

I snorted.

"That's quite odd. He just threatened me a while ago that I won't be able to stand on my two feet if I weren't careful."

Meh, the doctor had a habit of exaggerating facts any way.

Celty paused for a moment, making me raise an eyebrow as she finally shoves the PDA in my face once again.

_[If I ask you something, will you answer truthfully?]_

I raised an eyebrow. Celty was asking for my services?

"Oya? I guess even the Black Rider needs information sometimes. Of course I'll tell you _anything_ you want to know about Shinra, for a price that is."

She stiffened at the implementation there and then shook her helmet vigorously, probably in embarrassment.

_[I-It's nothing like that! I-I was just curious about something that's it!]_

"Hmmm? I wonder what's so intriguing that it's got _you_ paying _me_ to find out about it …"

The dark-clad Dullahan paused for a moment, almost looking stumped. Even though she was headless, her reactions were just like any other human being and it was easy to predict what she was thinking just by observing her body language.

"Though I usually don't offer information for free, but I guess I can make an exception in this case since you saved me and all…" Truthfully, this was the first time she wanted to inquire about something from me about something and I was slightly curious to find out about what it may be. Usually it wouldn't have sparked my interest but this was an immortal being we were talking about, so yeah, I was a bit fascinated, besides I did owe her in a way, didn't I?

It's better to pay everyone back for their kindness and such so you wouldn't feel indebted.

Celty cocked her head at me.

_[Huh?]_

"Yes, yes. I'm giving you free information, so go on." I encouraged.

She seemed to a bit hesitant about what she wrote next.

_[Izaya, I didn't save you.]_

I paused, staring at the message, long and hard, my eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"You…didn't?" I didn't like the way my voice almost cracked.

Why the heck was my heart pounding all of a sudden? Wasn't this where I was supposed to brush it off since I was alive anyway and it shouldn't matter who bought me here? Wasn't this where Celty should type, 'haha, just kidding'? Shit! Someone else other than Shinra saw me in such a weakened state. Shit! Shit! Shit!

_[No, I had to complete a job. You were already here by the time I got back.]_

She paused.

_[Come to think of it, Shinra couldn't have carried you on his own…could he?]_

I looked at Celty dryly, almost feeling as if the Dullahan was rubbing it in my face that I was a damsel in distress who had to be saved. Though I knew it wasn't her intention, I could help but feel slightly mortified at my own helplessness.

"No, I don't think so. I'll ask him though, just to make sure. Wouldn't want word going around that Orihara Izaya is currently in a weakened state and is vulnerable to attack."

Her quick, agile fingers briskly typed a reply.

_[Good luck then. Any way, can I ask you that question?]_

I gave Celty one of my infamous smirks. "Fire away."

She paused to look at me for a moment, trying to read my expression, before resuming to type. I could tell that she was nervous about what she had to say next since she re-wrote the message twice, thinking carefully about the words she would use.

_[What's going on between you and Shizuo?]_

…

I should have known better and drop the useless conversation before it even started…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nights at Shinra's apartment were always gloomy, especially considering the fact that I was always hurt in some way or another, broken bones, concussions, sprains, that sort of stuff.

This time around though, the physical pain was no match for the emotional turmoil taking place inside of me.

He told her. That _fucking_ protozoan told her what happened between us. I knew she was his only friend, but Shizu-chan had to learn that there were some things that were better left unsaid, and this was definitely one of those things.

Didn't he know that Celty will eventually tell Shinra, and telling Shinra means announcing it to the whole of Ikebukuro in a loud speaker?

I wasn't sure why he'd told her. Was it to get a burden off his chest? Was it to confide in a friend ofthe terrible mistake he made? Or was it to simply embarrass me, to tell the whole world that I spread my legs for that fucking protozoan? Hah, that must be it! He was always looking for a chance to ruin me, and I gave him a beautiful excuse to do it.

Who knows, the next time I'll be walking in the streets, people will be whispering 'faggot' behind my back.

I won't lie and say that it didn't affect me at all; actually, I was quite angry at the moment.

I should known better than to even _think_ that there was more to that night. Of course it was just mindless shagging, what else could it have been?

Orihara Izaya you're a fucking idiot, to assume something more. Shizu-chan feels nothing for you except hate, hate and more hate, and that will never change, no matter how many times you two sleep together.

I chuckled, urging my aching heart to somehow feel better, to get over the whole ordeal, because lets face it, it's _never_ going happen. Shizu-chan and I? Harty, har har, so funny, so very damn funny that I'm going to choke on my saliva if I laugh anymore. Please note the sarcasm.

I glared at the ceiling as if it was responsible for all my troubles. Why was I even hoping this morning? Just because I _thought _he saved me. Of course, he didn't save me, why would he? He had every reason to kill me and I should be glad that he didn't see me weak or he may have snapped my neck.

Shinra confirmed that it was not Shizu-chan who bought me here; he was actually aided by his father who left the following night. Ha! I felt like an idiot. Why the heck was I hoping for something like that?

Have I completely lost my marbles? Claiming I love Shizu-chan just because he tells me loves me in my dreams. Real life is more brutal. 'I love yous' are only for bittersweet dreams and it should stay that way.

I wont sleep tonight, for if I do, he'll give me a little visit again, make me start hoping again and then crush my heart all over again. Shizu-chan and I are a lost cause. The world will split into two, the oceans will rise over, but he will never fall in love with me.

Not that I blame him, I did an awful lot of bad things to him in the past, maybe this is karma after all. What better ways to punish me than making me fall in love with my enemy with no hopes of gaining that affection back?

Sighing, I struggled to look out of the window which was at the far corner of the room. There were exactly one hundred and six stars in this part of the sky. I had counted them twice already, hoping that the time would pass already and morning would come quickly so I could ask Shinra to get my laptop and cell phones. Maybe then I'll get rid of this boredom.

Sleeping was not an option. I didn't want to dream about that protozoan. My mind was tired over pondering about him too much; all I had to do was get some sort of distraction.

The turning of a doorknob caught my attention and my eyes darted towards the door.

Who could be here at this time of night? Glancing at the alarm clock on the side table, I noticed that it read a bit past midnight. Was Shinra checking up on me to make sure I wasn't dead? But my condition was stable at the moment Shinra had no need to worry.

A feeling of dread rose in the pit of my stomach as a silhouette stepped inside, closing the door behind him so quietly like a robber entering a house.

It wasn't Shinra. I could tell even if the lights weren't on. The moonlight illuminating the room only allowed me to see the man's outline and I was one hundred and ten percent sure that Shinra did not have a physique like _that._

This man was tall, like intimidating tall. Usually it would not have mattered to me if the guy was well over eight feet, but the problem was, that I could barely move, and I didn't have my flick blade with me either.

Had word really gotten out that I was hurt? Did the Yakuza send an assassin to kill me? It could be anyone. I knew there were a lot of people who weren't exactly fond of me-

"_Fuck!_"

I stiffened when I heard the curse, a few more uttered after it as the man moved the inconveniently placed chair which had collided with his shin. I wasn't nervous for fear of my life, or for the fact that I did not have my flick blade with me and was completely defenseless, but because I recognized that voice, that voice that had always screamed out my name in rage, that voice which confessed to me all the time in my dreams, that voice who's owner had made me into an emotional mess.

Shi…Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan was here?

_(I was gonna stop here, but I guess I owe you guys for updating so late…So onwards!~)_

My heart started racing as my mind interpreted that tone once again and those heavy footsteps approached the edge of my bed.

"_Izaya…" _My body almost jolted at the sound of my name spoken so softly and I kept my eyes fixed at the intruder, blinking them again and again, hoping that this wasn't one of those dreams, that my ears and my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

My face was heating up, I could tell that much. W-why was he here? To kill me right? Y-yeah! He was here to kill me! H-he wasn't here because he was w-worried, right? I mean, t-that's impossible. He couldn't be worried for me! He couldn't! He couldn't…could he?

I held my breath to stop a whimper as cool fingers trailed over my cheek, a rough thumb slowly tracing my lower lip.

"You're burning up…" Shizu-chan whispered, gently moving his fingers up to press softly against my head. "You have a fever, flea…"

My heart sky-rocketed at the tender touch. I-I h-had a f-fever? Wasn't I a-alright a moment ago?

Confused to the extent that I couldn't even think straight, I opted for pretending to be asleep. Too awkward! Too awkward! This was all too fucking awkward!

Why was he doing this? Why? Isn't it enough that I couldn't even think straight without him interrupting my thoughts? What more does he want from me?

Shizu-chan…why are you…getting my hopes up like this?

His hand moved away, his fingers clamping around my jaw line as he cupped my chin, pulling my face up as I drew in a deep, anticipating breath. My heart was pounding against my chest, so hard, that I was almost afraid that he might hear it and know that I was awake.

I kept my eyes shut tight as I felt his warm breath ghosting over my lips, mingling with my own shallow gasps in a way which made my skin burn. I could feel him inch closer, his upper body hovering over me, making my spine tremble as our lips finally met.

It was nothing erotic, no overlapping of tongues, no heavy panting or exchanging of saliva, yet it was just as overwhelming, making my skin crawl as I felt the urge to respond, press my lips harder against him. His lips were moist against mine, firm yet compliant, as he moved his hand to run it through my hair. Dazed, I closed my eyes, letting the warmth sink in, loosing myself to the innocent yet intimate touch.

My fingers twitched as I curled them in the bed sheets, forcing my body to remain completely immobile. I could tell that my face was burning, and by the heat radiating from under his clothes, I was sure this innocent little kiss was getting to him. I parted my mouth a bit, allowing a bit of gap between my teeth, hoping for a probing tongue to make its way into my mouth and entwine with mine, but it never happened.

Instead Shizu-chan kept the kiss startlingly simple. It was a good few moments until he moved away from, panting slightly as his hand traced the bandages on my head and rubbed the spot tenderly.

The next time he closed in on me, he took me by surprise, making me moan as he, sucked in my lower lip and nibbling it gently between his teeth.

However, as soon as the sound left my throat, he froze and so did I.

Immediately, he jerked away from me, looking at me with what was probably horror. I was just glad that he couldn't see my flushed face in this darkness.

"Shi…Shizu-chan?" I called out, trying to extend my arm to grab his sleeve, but before I could do so, he darted towards the door, another string of curses escaping his lips as the chair smacked against his shin once _again _and he slammed the door behind him, breaking the poor doorknob in the process.

…

The smile that came over my lips was probably broad and dorky looking and I let out the chuckle I had been holding in.

Oh Shizu-chan~ will you ever cease to surprise me? Coming into my room, in the middle of the night just to check up on me, just to kiss me? Oh~ when did he actually learn to be romantic? Maybe he started reading those dating magazines or something.

Lying down with a sweet sigh, I ran my fingers over my lip, trying to somehow to maintain the warm, tingling sensation that had erupted when our lips met.

My poor, dear, sweet Shizu-chan was probably in his apartment, cursing everything that he'd been found out.

I wasn't dense, I was quite perceptive really. What he did just a while ago meant that he _was _affected by our little rendezvous. Of course, he was! How could _he_ not be? Damn, how come I didn't see it!

But I had to be sure, and now I was. Shizu-chan was just as insecure as I was, and I could easily take advantage of it. Mine, mine, mine! He was going to be mine soon enough. I just had to play the right cards, and poof!

Grinning I was sure about two things.

One, Shinra was going to get killed for hiding the fact that it was Shizu-chan who bought me here and even gave me his blood. I should have known the doctor was lying because he made that constipated face when I asked him about it. And by the way Shizu-chan was reacting to me, I was sure that it was the protozoan who asked, no _threatened_ to Shinra to keep quite about it.

And two, I was going to pay Shizu-chan a little visit when I got out of here. It was obvious that the idiot planned to run away from this little…_connection_ we had. That coward. Too bad he was dealing with Orihara Izaya and what Orihara Izaya _wants_, Orihara Izaya _gets_. No exceptions.

With that in my mind, I closed my eyes, hoping to dream about a certain blonde, giving me the time of my life…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Authors Note: **Fuck yes! Screw you writer's block, I got this chapter out! Finally! Come on you guys, group hug!~~~~~ XD

Lol, sorry guys, I'm getting a bit emotional here, but you have no idea how happy I am to update this story. I wrote this chapter down once, taking it with a head on conversation between Izaiza and Shizzy, got stuck, and then re-wrote the chapter all over again.

It was exhausting. But enough about me, I love you all sooooooo much for the reviews~ You guys are just plain awesome, no question about it! Come 'ere, gimme another hug! *hugz everyone till they start to suffocate* XD

Honestly, sooooooo many alerts, and favs…And I actually found out how to check the stats of the story, and found out how many hits I got, and I was soooo freggin' happy~ Thank you! *bows*

Replies! Replies!

_Slayers64: The first reviewer of the chapter always makes me smile!~ Yup, Izaya got beat up but he's fine by now…maybe even better now that he's got a smooch~XD_

_Iza-rukia13: Lolz, six chapters in one day? That would have been a long read! XD Haha, thank you, I always think of Izaya as demanding help, not requesting it! XD_

_Aihara-Yuki: I'm glad you liked the smutty chapter, and honestly, thanks for reviewing each chapter! XD And yup, I based this chapters completely on Izaya's feelings so people would understand how the poor guy's coping with his dreams…XD_

_Lo: Yup, Shizuo saved him!~ Thanks for the review~_

_Sgofyyah13: I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait for! Thank you for the review, hun!~_

_Kingdom Of Hearts: I'm sorry for this ridiculously late update! D: But honestly, I was stuck, and I needed time to think of how to progress this story! But I hope you liked this chapter!~_

_Animechick95: Gahhhh! I'm so sorry that this chapter came out so late orz. I hope you liked it though? _

_Kaitou Ryuki: Thank you~~~~~ *hugs* But honestly, I think Shizuo would probably take him to the doctor instead of nursing him back to health himself….though I have to admit, my first idea did involve Izaya getting better through Shizuo's care…but I re-wrote the chapter, because I was having trouble writing it! D:_

_ILoveAnimeVeryMuch: Thank you for both the reviews! :D And yeah, I often accidentally type 'louse' as 'loose'…*sigh*…Lolz, your review made me do a lot of research on the prostate gland….XD I have read a lot of Shizaya stories, and a lot of great authors describe the prostate as a 'bundle of nerves', so I was trying to follow in their footsteps. Sorry, if it caused any confusion though…_

_23: Lolz, thank you! *blushes* I-I hope you like this chapter~_

_Sexykill69: Honestly, review of the day: 'And why would Izaya taste like marshmallow if the last thing he consumed was coffee?' LOL, you got me there! XD But I want Izaya to taste like marshmallows, I loveeee marshmallows! XD I'm so sorry for the long wait…got a bad writer's block! D:_

_Nar-chan3: Thank you!~ I hope you liked this chapter…XD_

_Soaha: Yup, yup, poor Shizzy's just as confused as Izaya! XD_

_Kittens Hellfire: This and the last review motivated me to write again! Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_NegetiveDanna: Thank you sooo much and wahhhh! I'm sorry for making you wait so much!…orz…Please forgive in return for this extra long chapter? _

_AnimeL.O.V.E.: Updated!~ I hope you liked this chapter!_

-Sorry if I left anyone out-

Guys, review if you want more frequent updates! Besides, I hopefully won't have more problems because I finally figured out what to do with the rest of the few chapters! :D

And finally, once again, REVIEW! XD


End file.
